


【皮梅/大小熊】‘情趣’是个永恒的话题

by handanruoxi



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handanruoxi/pseuds/handanruoxi
Summary: 送大家一个有‘意思’的梗冰·火·两·重·天，答应我不懂的话不要去网上查（当然具体操作是我自创的





	1. 障

“唔…”  
“夹紧一点，都要掉下去了”  
“…嗯…嗯…”  
“我有说过可以低头吗？把头抬起来，对，就像这样，看着我，真乖”  
“……”  
“Leo，你瞧，地上全都被你弄湿了”

更衣室的门紧锁，光线昏暗，只有一个角落棚顶的灯在亮着，一个身影跪在地板上，双腿分开，脚上套着双纯白色的球袜，身上穿着被汗水浸湿的球衣，球衣明显大了好几个号，遮住了他不着寸缕的下半身，隐约勾勒出诱人的曲线，他的双手背在身后被一条球裤绑着，大腿间正夹着一只脏兮兮的足球，颤颤巍巍的，好像随时会掉下来，男人的头高高扬起，汗湿的刘海和鬓角乱糟糟地趴在脸上，口中还塞着一个更小的球，嵌在一根带子上绕在耳后，只能从喉咙中发出断断续续的呜咽，身后传来有规律的震动声，他的双眼已经迷蒙不清，眼泪混杂着口水顺着白皙的脖颈和滚动喉结流入衣领，而另一种透明的液体正从他被磨得透红的股间不断地冒出来，滑过皮球落到地板上发出‘噼啪噼啪’的声音…  
他面前的长板凳上坐着另外一个身材高大的男人，此刻正用手捏起他的下巴，眼带笑意居高临下地欣赏着他的表情，另一只手里握着一只小小的遥控器。  
杰拉德·皮克十分赞赏地望着眼前男人这副淫乱无比的神情，里奥·梅西，被无数世人仰望的存在，球场上无可比拟的主宰者，他们诺坎普的小国王，也是他的恋人，现在就以这样淫荡的姿势跪在他面前，望向他的眼睛里全是渴望和乞求，光是这样想，皮克就觉得自己的心像被火燎着一样。  
“Leo，你这是什么眼神？”皮克抚上他的脸颊，用手指温柔地擦去他眼角的泪水“你是在求我吗？嗯？”  
“唔…嗯”梅西的嘴被塞住，只能勉强从喉咙里挤出几个简单的音节。  
“你想要我吗？还是说哈维更能满足你？还是伊万？或者是…马切？哦对了，还有你南美的那个小兄弟，是叫kun吧，身材很棒，他怎么样？呐，Leo，说说看，他是什么味道的？”皮克只要一想到刚才在场上这个男人当着他的面做的那些事情就觉得脑子快要炸掉了，他狠狠地盯着这个一脸无辜的小家伙，他从来都不知道自己到底是个什么样的妖精，他这辈子做得最熟练的事情就是诱惑男人，虽然皮克心里清楚他不是故意那样做的，但不管到什么时候他都无法说服自己去忍受别的男人在他面前放肆亲吻他的脖颈，那简直令他发疯，该死的，他到底知不知道他的腺体就在那个地方。  
皮克的指尖沿着他脖颈的动脉往下滑，隔着球衣划过他的胸口，小腹，最后来到他挺立的下体，拨弄着前端的褶皱，阴茎根部被橡皮圈绑住，现在那根东西已经硬得发烫，只需稍微碰一下就剧烈地抖动起来。  
“唔…”梅西慌乱地摇着头，眼泪甩的到处都是，同时露出更加委屈的眼神看向面前的男人。  
皮克倒吸了一口气，呼吸乱了几秒，但又立刻恢复冷漠，他打定主意今天绝对不会再上这个小家伙的当对他心软了，他平日里就是对梅西太宠了，每一次都投降在他那双清纯无辜的天生就会骗人的小鹿眼睛里，永远任他撒娇耍赖予取予求，以至于如今把他惯得这样无法无天的，皮克狠了狠心，按下手里的按钮。  
“嗯…”屁股里塞着的那个东西振动频率突然加快，似乎要往更深的地方钻去，梅西瑟缩起身体，下体将球衣顶出了一个包，前端有些许濡湿的痕迹，由于一直得不到解脱，他感觉到阴茎已经开始胀得发疼，他的双腿正止不住地打颤，就快要夹不住那颗球了，他不停地向前扭动着身体，企图触碰到皮克的大腿。  
“你想射吗？”  
梅西用力地点头，抬头望着皮克，渴望得到回应，但失败了，他试探着弯下腰，用脑袋在皮克的大腿上蹭来蹭去，皮克把手摊在两侧，默许了他这样的行为，却没有丝毫表示，只是饶有兴致地等待着他接下来的行动。  
身体已经忍耐到了极限，想要释放的欲望充斥着梅西所有的思想，见皮克没有反应，他开始尝试着挣脱身后的禁锢，球裤绑出来的结并不十分牢固，他用力摩擦着手腕，终于感觉到一丝松动，心下一喜。  
皮克眼疾手快地绕到他身后，迅速地又打上了一个结，掐断了他的希望。  
“呜…”如果说刚才还都只是生理性的泪水，现在梅西是真的哭了出来，他无助地看着眼前的男人，不知道该怎么办。  
皮克指了指自己的胯间说道“想要得到奖赏之前，不应该先做些什么吗？”  
梅西立刻瞪大了眼睛，他知道皮克的意思，但这在他们的性爱中是从不曾发生过的事情，因为他总是觉得难为情，皮克也从来没有要求过他，但现在…从皮克毫无波动的眼睛中梅西知道他是认真的。  
“怎么了宝贝？不愿意吗？你的小东西可不能再等下去了吧”皮克低头吻去了他轻颤的睫毛上挂着的泪珠。  
内心的防线和羞耻感正在一寸寸被剥落，终于在感受到皮克唇瓣温热的触感时彻底崩塌，梅西轻轻点了点头。  
“真乖”皮克吹了声口哨，立刻解开他嘴上的束缚。  
刚一解开束缚梅西忍不住干咳了几下，长时间的被迫撑开使他的脸部肌肉变得麻木，他活动了一下嘴巴，踉跄着往前爬了两步，慢慢俯下身子，犹疑着叼住他短裤的一角，把它扒下来，皮克的大家伙正微微抬起头指着他，它还没有完全胀起来，但尺寸依旧令梅西惊讶不已，他犹豫着，不知该从何下口，皮克有些不耐烦，挺了一下腰，前端顶在他的脸上催着他快点。  
梅西张开嘴试探着一点一点吞进他的性器，口腔被填满的感觉令他感到不适，学着每次皮克帮他做的笨拙地吞吐了没两下口水就快要流出来了，他本能地吸吮起来，突然一股熟悉的气味从空气中钻出来冲击着他的感官，那是皮克信息素的味道。  
皮克的呼吸从Leo含住他的性器时就难以自制的乱了，他不再隐藏，肆意释放出自己的信息素，雪松清新的香气与空气里原本甜腻的奶油香气混在一起，生出一种令人心动的味道。  
“噢，Leo，瞧你做的多好，我早说过你是最棒的”皮克丝毫不吝啬他的夸奖，他被温热的口腔和青涩的吞吐伺弄得舒爽之极，看吧，他早就说过，他，里奥·梅西，天生就是一个会魅惑人的小妖精，全世界所有的alpha，如果见了他这副模样，估计都会在心里幻想拿鸡巴甩他那张小嘴儿，然后一边看着他的屁股一边打手枪，想到这里他心中醋意更浓，扣住了梅西的后脑用力向下压去。  
“唔…”突如其来的一个深喉被顶到嗓子眼的感觉让他不由得一阵恶心，喉咙深处发出难耐的呻吟，皮克同时伸手解开了绑在他阴茎上的皮圈，刚一得到解脱，还没有经过任何触碰梅西就颤抖着射了出来，乳白色的液体全都洒在了皮克的球衣上。  
“啧，Leo，被你弄脏了，这可怎么办？”性器还顶在喉咙上，梅西努力抬起头眨着眼睛无辜的望向他，但皮克没有放过他，反而扣着他的脑袋继续来了几次深喉，在到达最后一刻之前抽出来然后低吼着射在了他脸上。  
梅西还微张着嘴，刚刚经历过射精浑身有些虚脱，瞳孔放大眼神迷离看不清焦点，腿间夹着的那颗球早就滚到了地上，整个人坐在地上，大口喘着气，脸上全都是他的精液，有一种被凌虐的美感。  
这样的景象简直太刺激了，真该拍下来，皮克咽了咽口水，手臂穿过他的腋窝将他一把捞起来然后翻过去跪趴着，前胸贴着地面，屁股撅起来对着他，大腿由于长时间的打开并用力导致肌肉酸痛已经无法闭紧，内侧白嫩的皮肉上满布着被皮球摩擦出来的红痕，还沾着泥土的痕迹，皮克揉捏着他圆润光滑的屁股，臀瓣中间的粉色小穴正一开一合地吐露着淫液，白色的细线缠绕在大腿上，里面传来的震动声更加清晰，用手指轻轻地磨过那道缝隙，就惹来身下人的一阵轻颤。  
“Ge…Geri”梅西终于能够开口说出第一句话，颤抖的声音中透着委屈和恳求。  
“Leo，你说…你这里面能同时容下多少东西呢？”皮克趴在梅西的耳边，巨大的身高差将他罩在自己身下，低沉魅惑的语气令梅西后穴突然紧缩，本能地恐惧感使他不自觉地想要往前爬去逃离身后的男人。  
“Leo，要不要试一试？”说完根本不等梅西开口回答揽住他的腰一把将他拉回来，同时两根手指直接插了进去。  
“啊…Geri…不要…”梅西不停地扭动着身体，试图将皮克的手指甩出去，但皮克牢牢固定着他的腰，本来就几乎虚脱的体力让这样的挣扎显得更像是欲拒还迎。  
“不要？我看你这张小嘴儿可是紧紧地吸着我呢，Leo，你总是骗人”  
皮克想起以前不知道多少次看到他和其他队友搂搂抱抱尤其是跟阿根廷的那群流氓亲密无间的时候，他刚想要吃醋就会被这个小家伙连哄带骗地搪塞过去，甚至他只要垫起脚吻一下自己或者在场上给他送一个助攻他就轻易原谅了他，皮克觉得自己作为一个alpha的尊严在他这里简直荡然无存，所以这次他才决心要好好教训一下这个小家伙，让他知道谁才是他唯一的恋人。  
皮克继续往梅西的肠道里探去，直到抵到了一个圆溜溜的硬东西，那是他一开始就塞进去的跳蛋，正在他的内里自顾自的跳动着，居然这么浅，皮克‘啧’了一声，这怎么可能满足他的Leo，他屈起指节把那玩意儿往更深的地方顶去。  
“啊！”被突然顶到敏感点的刺激让梅西不禁尖叫出声，前面刚刚才射过的小东西又立刻站了起来，一波波的震动带来的快感从前列腺直接传到他的脑神经，意识像是突然被抛上了云端。  
“啊…嗯…Geri…放过我…求你了”他浑身瘫软地趴在地上急促地喘息着，只有屁股还因为被身后的男人揽着而高高撅起。  
“放过你？哈维刚才把你托起来的时候你怎么没有让他放过你？”说着皮克又加重了力道指尖重重摩擦过他的内壁，跟随跳蛋震动的节奏，在他的肠道里翻滚搅弄，那湿热的甬道里分泌出更多的汁液，甚至顺着皮克的手指流淌到他的小臂上。  
“看，你明明就舒服得不行了，我知道了，哈维那么多次抱着你屁股的时候你也是这么舒服吧，你当时是不是也想让他把手指插进这里，就像现在这样？”皮克觉得自己也开始有些失去理智了，他从来就没有对梅西说过这么重的简直是在羞辱他的话，但在今天这种情况下，一切就这样都不受控制的脱口而出。  
是了，哈维，没错，就是哈维，那个男人刺激了他藏得最好的心，非要说的话，在梅西身边的所有男人中，皮克最嫉妒哈维，因为他从04年就待在梅西身边，陪他走过了至关重要的他迫不得已缺席的四年，关键是在他回来之后他还在这里，他每一次看向梅西的眼神都让皮克觉得不怀好意，那双眼睛太漂亮了，他一定是想将他的Leo占为己有，而偏偏梅西没有丝毫察觉，在庆祝的时候还总是动不动就跳到他身上去，他都没有多少次往自己身上跳过！  
“对了，让哈维上你一次怎么样，看一看我和他，你到底喜欢哪一个？要不就现在吧，我把他叫过来”皮克将开关调到了最高档，手指又深了些，跳蛋的前端直接快要顶到了梅西的子宫口。  
“嗯…为…为什么…不要…Geri…啊…别碰那里”梅西不知道他为什么一直提起哈维，他努力回想着哈维有什么地方惹到他了，一无所获，但他知道绝不能再让皮克继续下去了，omega的自我保护机制让他的穴肉剧烈地收缩着，紧紧夹住皮克的手指使他再难前进一步。  
但皮克依旧没有停下手上的动作，手指和跳蛋同时在体内肆虐，前所未有的快感一寸寸蚕食着梅西的精神，他觉得浑身都燥热难耐，不自觉地把腰更弯下了些，用胸去蹭着冰凉的地板。  
皮克发现了他的小动作，立刻把他的腰抬高了些让他的身体碰不到地面。  
“你在干什么？”皮克呵斥道。  
“嗯…Geri…好难受…”梅西紧闭着眼睛，隐忍的呻吟声从唇齿间溢出来，不同于之前努力的克制，他周身的奶香味似乎更浓郁了些，很好，他被折磨得彻底情动了。  
“哪里难受？”皮克稍稍慢了下来，只浅浅地刮着他柔软的肠壁，直到听到梅西哼哼起来。  
“…乳头…嗯…”  
“那你想让我怎么做呢？”皮克把手放在他的小腹上画着圈，就是迟迟不到达他想要的地方。  
“摸…摸摸它”梅西扭动着身体试图用胸膛去寻找皮克的手掌。  
“宝贝儿，提要求之前应该说什么来着？”灼热透着蛊惑的呼吸拍打在他耳边，梅西只觉得大脑刹那间爆炸开来，什么都顾不得了。  
“求你…求求你了…Geri…快给我”  
“不，不是这句话”  
梅西的脑子早就成了一团浆糊，怎么可能知道皮克想让他说的是什么，他小声地呜咽着。  
“给你个提示，今天在场上你都做了些什么？”  
什么…梅西努力地去回想刚刚在场上发生的事情，哦，那是一场无比痛快的比赛，他进了两个球，还有一个挑过了门将，他喜欢那个进球，然后他们开心的庆祝，然后…他瞬间惊醒。  
“对不起…啊…我再也不那样了…唔…不…不抱哈维了…Geri…饶了我”梅西怎么也没有想到，皮克会突然因为这种事情吃这么大的醋，明明以前他不怎么在乎的，但现在他来不及去计较这些，只能先顺着他。  
皮克闻言终于笑了起来，满足了他的请求，将手伸向他的胸口，隔着球衣揉搓着他胸前的挺立，那两个小东西早就硬得不像话，皮克甚至觉得他的胸好像都大了一圈，再揉两下就能挤出乳汁一样。  
“嗯…啊…”梅西舒服地喘着气，也不再咬紧自己的牙关，口中不断发出磨人的呻吟声。  
没过多久梅西就再次达到了高潮，第二次没有任何触碰的射了出来，射完之后梅西彻底瘫倒在地上，性器还在哆哆嗦嗦地抖动着最后几滴精液，他的眼神迷离，整个人都透着一股粉红色，浑身上下遍布着不明的痕迹，想到两天后就有比赛，皮克也不打算做到最后一步，下面已经支起的小帐篷只能自己默默处理掉了，他关掉遥控器，慢慢地将跳蛋从他身体里扯出来，准备抱起还在颤抖着的Leo带他去清洗一下，刚碰到他的身体手突然被打开。  
只见梅西紧抱着自己的手臂缩在地板上，身体在止不住地抖动着，他的脸似乎比刚才还要红，这时皮克才后知后觉地发现整间更衣室都充满了甜腻的奶油香味，终于意识到事情有些不对劲，他伸手去摸梅西的额头，烫得他立刻缩了回来，今天是什么日子来着…他顿时想扇自己一个巴掌，本来他只是想惩罚一下这个到处勾引男人的小家伙，怎么也没想到会变成现在这样。  
“里…Leo，你没事吧”他小心翼翼地开口。  
“…抑…抑…抑制剂”梅西艰难地吐出几个模糊的音节，但皮克还是听清了，仿佛一道雷直接劈到了他身上，完了，Leo竟然真的被他玩到提前进入了发情期，这下轮到皮克彻底慌了神儿。  
“Leo，我帮你”回过神来之后皮克立刻就想去摸他的后庭，被梅西再次用力地打开。  
“不要，给我拿抑制剂”明明快要神志不清，梅西的语气却十分强硬，他紧抿着嘴唇，脸上还挂着泪痕。  
“可是，可是你的发情期已经开始了，抑制剂不管用了，如果打太多会伤身体的”  
梅西依旧不去看他，一言不发，皮克狠狠地揪着头发，开始为自己刚才的行为感到懊悔，Leo生他的气了，这个可以以后再说，但现在最重要的是要解决他的发情期。  
“Leo，是我错了，我真的错了，过后你想让我怎么道歉都可以，但现在不能不让我碰你啊”皮克眉头紧皱瘪着嘴看着梅西隐忍难耐额头不断冒着汗的痛苦表情，都快哭出来了。  
“Leo…我真的知道错了，我不该那样对你，我们先回家，回家好不好？”  
梅西还是不说话，但面色柔和了一些，皮克试探性地握住他的手，这回没有反抗，终于松了口气，赶紧把他抱起来匆匆走向停车场。  
开车回家的这一路上梅西的信息素就充斥在车内，他们在一起之后梅西也发情过几次，在遇上比赛的时候都会用抑制剂挺过去，就算不用抑制剂，也都是两个人提前准备好在谁的家里度过，皮克还从来没有闻到过梅西像今天这样肆意蔓延开来的信息素，似乎已经不受控制，疯狂地要从体内全部钻出来，这全都怪他，他不该只为了一点吃醋就那样折磨他，他不该脑子一热就对他说出那些羞辱的话，他更不该忘记这个月就是梅西的发情期，随时可能到来…总之他现在只希望这次强制性的提前发情不会对他的身体造成任何影响，在这之后梅西几个星期不理他也好，想怎么罚他也好。  
压抑的喘息声不断从后座传来，飘进皮克的耳朵里，omega信息素的味道太过于浓烈很快就填满了狭窄的车厢，再过一会儿怕是他也要坚持不住了。  
终于回到了家，皮克把他从后座上拦腰抱起，好在这个时候附近没什么人，如果是平时皮克敢这样抱着他下车一定会被梅西毫不犹豫地踹他屁股，但现在怀里的人已经抖得像个兔子一样连半点反抗的力气都没有了，皮克三步并作两步冲进卧室，小心翼翼地将他放在床上。  
刚一挨上床梅西就拉起被子盖在自己身上，整个人缩了进去里只露出头顶，死死地攥住被子一角。  
“出去”翁翁的声音从里面传出来，皮克心下一凉，Leo果然还是生自己的气了，他手足无措地站在床边，很想去抱抱他却又不敢，抓狂地挠着头发，活像一只做错了事的大熊。  
“Leo，我已经认错了，你让我看看你好不好？”声音极尽委屈，皮克想要诱导着他放松下来打开被子让自己进去。  
但梅西这次罕见的态度十分坚决，也真是难为他发情到这个份儿上还能保有一丝理智跟皮克生气。  
“Leo…我求你了，你就把被子打开让我看一眼”  
……  
“Leo，你不会真的要自己解决吧，相信我，家里的那些东西没有一个能满足你”皮克开始用激将法，果然听到这话梅西在被子里偷偷红了脸，在心里暗骂了句流氓，虽然知道他说的是事实，但他才不打算这么快原谅他。  
皮克侧着耳朵听了半天，里面还是没有动静，甜腻的奶油香气已经开始在房间里弥散开来，他犹豫了一下，最后决定不再等了，就算他还能等下去，Leo也等不下去了，既然软的不行就来硬的，反正不管怎样过后Leo都是要生气的，想到这里他也就管不了那么多了，三下两下脱掉自己的衣服，一把掀开被子就钻了进去。  
“谁允许你进来了？快点出去！你…你怎么还把衣服脱了”面对突然扑过来的庞然大物梅西赶紧挪动着身子往后退去，但不动还好，这样一动原本努力夹紧的后穴突然一放松大量的液体立刻淌了出来，梅西惊呼一声伸手捂住那个地方。  
“别捂了”皮克用力拿开他的手“Leo，你应该清楚，发情期是躲不过去的，也不是你能控制的”  
梅西低着头抿起嘴不说话，是，他也就只能坚持到现在了，后穴巨大的空虚感从刚刚开始就吞噬着他的思想，皮克正眨着他那双蓝色的眼睛看着他，等待他的回应，事实上就算他不回应皮克也不会收手。  
梅西妥协了，撇过头去，脸颊飞上一抹红晕，今天的一切都太超过了，他不敢想象结束之后会怎样，但总之，现在他必须要诚实面对身体的渴求。  
皮克咧开嘴，终于放心大胆的压上去，他还记着刚刚才折磨过小家伙的身体，这下可不敢再用太大力，他细细地抚摸研磨着梅西的后穴，等到手指沾满了黏液才敢伸进去，进入得十分顺利，这是当然，毕竟他已经开拓得够充分了，想到刚才在更衣室的情形心里又是不由得一阵狂跳，不行，他要控制住自己，不然等下很可能会伤到Leo，皮克深吸了一口气慢慢向里面探去。  
“嗯…”  
梅西小声地哼哼着，这倒是个不错的体验，以前每次做爱的时候这个人总是一副毛躁和急不可待的样子，很少会这样温柔细心，梅西看着他努力克制欲望的表情和手下轻柔的动作，突然有点想笑，这个人可真是，永远知道如何让自己心软，就像小的时候每次皮克对他做出些恶劣的恶作剧之后梅西总会原谅他，他们从那个时候起就是彼此最不可舍弃和不忍伤害的人，想起方才皮克毫无征兆的吃醋和十分恶劣的折磨，梅西叹了一口气，谁让他是自己从小就喜欢到大的男人呢。  
“Geri，你…你可以不用这么小心，我没事的”梅西的声音越来越小到最后干脆捂住脸，但皮克还是听到了，眼睛瞬间亮了起来，拉开他的手臂低头吻了下去，这是他们今天的第一个吻，梅西沉浸在这个霸道至极的吻中，后穴里手指增加到了三根，搅动中淫液不停地流出来浸湿了床单，这才是他熟悉的皮克。  
尝到梅西的口腔里还残留着自己的味道，皮克不由得勾起嘴角，这种感觉简直太美妙了，好了伤疤忘了疼，皮克开始默默在心里盘算着以后一定还要让Leo给他来一次。  
“唔…”嘴唇突然被咬了一下，皮克吃痛地看着他，梅西不满地冲他嘟嘴“想什么呢，接吻都不专心”  
“当然是在想你”皮克眼底升起笑意，手下一用力，碰到了那个早已变得十分敏感的部位。  
“啊…”穴肉再次不知餍足地缠住他的手指，刚刚才被那样羞耻的对待过，现在又表现出这副样子，梅西红着脸不敢去看他的眼睛，死死抱着他的脖颈，把脑袋埋进他的胸口。  
“Leo，躲也是没有用的，你知道，我马上就会进入你的身体，然后彻底打开你”沉溺在梅西体内柔软紧致的触感中，皮克本性毕露，趴在梅西耳边不停说着让人脸红的情话。  
“别…别说了…嗯”本来梅西早就习惯了皮克在床上的流氓话，但毕竟一个小时前才发生了那样的事，现在他从生理到心理都敏感到不行，像是又回到了他们第一次上床的时候。  
“Leo，你那里正死死缠住我不放呢”  
“少废话，嗯…快点”梅西恼羞成怒地锤了一下他的背，都什么时候还有心思调戏他。  
皮克也等不下去了，天知道他在从更衣室的时候就硬到了现在，如果不是顾念梅西已经经不起折腾的身体，他早就插进那个让人沉醉的小穴里了。  
他微微起身，准备把梅西翻过去，梅西突然按住了他。  
“别…膝盖疼”用撒娇般的声音说道。  
皮克低头看去，果然，因为长时间跪在地板上两个膝盖都红了一大片，这个样子明天肯定会留下淤青，心里不禁又是一阵自责，温柔地抚摸着他的膝盖，然后分开他的腿抬起来向下压去，露出淫靡的穴口，正不断地往外流着水，皮克突然俯下身，虔诚地在那上面亲了一口，然后轻轻吮吸起来。  
“你干嘛！不要…Geri…快停下”梅西惊讶地睁大了眼睛，强烈的羞耻感袭来，想要扭动屁股躲开，这样的姿势却无法发力，只能眼睁睁看着身上的男人用舌头搅弄着自己的穴口。  
“宝贝，你真美味”皮克终于从那里面抬起头眯起眼睛看着他，还意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“你、你、你疯了吧”  
皮克十分满意地观赏着他羞得通红的脸蛋儿，自从他们熟悉了彼此的身体之后梅西已经很久没有在床上这么害羞过了，这实在是个美妙的一天，皮克很想吹个口哨，又怕梅西生气，只好忍住了。  
“宝贝，我现在要进去了”  
“快点…啊…”  
话音未落皮克就扶着自己的性器对准那个洞口，一插到底。  
紧致又柔软的肠肉带着足以灼烧他的温度包裹住他的性器，皮克舒服地深吸了一口气，克制住自己想要立刻在里面尽情驰骋的欲望，他握着梅西的腰，开始缓慢地抽动着。  
“嗯…嗯…Geri”毕竟与手指和冰冷的跳蛋都不同，硕大高热的性器一寸寸撑开他的肠壁，他正在被一点点打开，折腾了半天小穴终于得到了满足，梅西不禁发出愉悦的呻吟。  
“快…快点”摩擦过那一点的时候梅西浑身颤了一下，快感冲上头顶“对…嗯…就是那里…Geri”  
抽插的动作慢慢变得剧烈起来，空气中原本还只是淡淡的雪松味道突然开始浓郁，与奶香味纠缠在一起，在周围肆虐开来，皮克也彻底陷入了情欲，蓝色的瞳孔缩紧，眸光变深，呼吸声无比粗重，对着那一点，用力地抽插着，频率越来越快。  
“啊…太快了…等…等一下”梅西被顶弄得声音逐渐破碎。  
“宝贝，你刚刚还让我快点呢”皮克干脆俯下身堵住他的呻吟，身下速度不减，每一下都重重撞上他的敏感，胯骨相撞发出响亮的声音，伴随着淫乱的水声回荡在房间里。  
“唔…”皮克火热的舌头扫过他的口腔，然后再卷起他的舌头灵活地纠缠着，发出‘啧啧’的亲吻声，极尽缠绵。  
梅西只觉得被亲得头晕脑胀，在快要喘不过气的时候皮克终于放开了他，唇角间牵出一丝晶莹的丝线，皮克抵着他的额头，体温攀升，两人都浑身是汗，急促地喘息着。  
在又一次射出来之后梅西累得瘫在床上，正准备就这样睡去，皮克突然抬起他的腿用力一顶，直接顶到了一处更加柔软的地方。  
“啊！…”梅西尖叫出声，尽管他现在就是需要被打开，但动物的本能还是驱使他想要逃离，他胡乱地用脚去蹬身上的男人，被皮克一把抓住小腿放在腰间。  
“别怕，Leo，放松”他不停揉捏梅西的臀肉帮他放松，啃噬亲吻着他的腺体，在他耳边温柔地说道，同时用前端反复研磨着那道小口。  
感觉到内里有一些松懈，又是一个全力插入。  
“不…Geri…不要了…”  
这回皮克没有听他的，继续顶撞着那个细小的缝隙，每一下都用尽全力，终于在又一个大力插入之后皮克感觉到一股温暖的液体瞬间喷涌而出，如温暖的糖浆般包裹住他的阴茎，再顺着臀缝流出来。  
“啊…啊…”梅西仰起头大口地喘着气，他被完完全全地操开了。  
那个比肠道更小一号的宫口剧烈地收缩着，吸吮着侵入的性器。  
“哦，宝贝儿，你简直太棒了，瞧你流了多少水”皮克开始在那个更紧致的甬道里纵情抽插起来，每一下都能带出更多的汁液。  
“嗯…啊…Geri…快…”梅西的双眼布满情欲，不管不顾地发出动情的呼喊，被操开生殖腔的快感彻底湮没了他的理智，他像是一尾被抛上岸的鱼，急切地渴求着水分一样。  
“Leo，叫我，快叫我”  
“Geri…Geri…”梅西一遍遍叫着他的名字，皮克抽插的动作越来越激烈。  
就快到了，由于他们之前已经折腾了太久，这次的高潮来得快而猛烈，在最后的时刻到来之前皮克捞起他的身体让他跨坐在自己大腿上，扶着他的腰更深地顶进去，然后套弄着梅西已经快要射不出来的阴茎，用力冲刺几下之后两个人同时到达了顶点。  
皮克将精液悉数射进他的生殖腔，性器在宫口成结，腹部胀满的液体想要涌出却被堵了回去，倒灌回梅西的身体，生殖腔高潮漫长且折磨，皮克抱紧怀中颤抖着的人，温柔地拍着他的背安抚着。  
等到一切结束皮克才慢慢从他身体里退出来，小家伙已然累得昏睡了过去，皮克亲了一下他的脸颊然后轻轻地把他抱进了浴室。

后续：

他们整整在一起待了三天，由于是突然到来的发情期，没有提前错开比赛时间，于是他们都迫不得已缺席了一场比赛，让皮克惊讶的是事后梅西并没有像以往一样生气不理他，而是很快就原谅了他，他甚至还注意到梅西开始跟队内的其他alpha保持距离了，这让皮克有些开心的找不着北，问他原因梅西也只是红着脸不说话，但皮克总会知道的，就像他爱他，总有一天也会告诉全世界知道的。


	2. 赌约

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 送大家一个有‘意思’的梗  
> 冰·火·两·重·天，答应我不懂的话不要去网上查（当然具体操作是我自创的

梅西此时已经在皮克家门口站了三分钟，转来转去就是不敢按下门铃，他咬着指甲，脑子飞快地运转，试图猜出皮克的小心思。  
一切都是因为两天前的那个赌约，在到达埃因霍温的那个晚上，皮克突然闯进了他的房间，拧着眉气势汹汹的非要跟他打赌，梅西立刻就明白了他的意思，好吧，他确实从上个月受伤以来就冷落了他许多，一个多月他们都没怎么在一起亲热过，皮克显然受不了了，而让他更在意的是打赌的内容：一天之后的比赛里皮克要进球，而且不能用头，赌注就是如果皮克赢了梅西就要听他的话一整个晚上。当时梅西还在暗自得意来着，心想只要他除了角球之外不给他助攻看他怎么进球，结果没想到这个人居然给他来了这么一手，中途截下了他的任意球然后垫进球网，算他运气好…  
眼看天色越来越晚，约好的时间马上就要到了，管他呢，大不了就又是一些乱七八糟的要求比如让在浴缸里口交之类的，想来他也折腾不出什么新花样，既然已经答应了也不能再反悔，梅西咬咬牙把心一横，按响了门铃。  
刚响了一声门就开了，然后就看见皮克撅着嘴一脸不满地站在他面前。  
“Leo，你好慢啊”  
“说好的七点，这不是还有一分钟吗”他一边脱了鞋将外套挂在门口一边往客厅走去“说吧，又想让我做什么，不过话说回来为什么一定要来你家？昨天在酒店不行吗？”  
“因为有些东西只有我家才有啊”酒店里的人太多了，他才不想被别人听见Leo的声音，皮克美滋滋地想着，他可把一切都准备好了。  
梅西警觉的回头看了他一眼，皮克冲他摊了摊手，一脸无辜，但梅西还是看到了那双蓝色眼睛深处的暗藏着的不怀好意。  
“喂，你不会又打算玩儿那个了吧，不行，我告诉你，绝对不行！”梅西又想起上次皮克吃醋硬生生把他折磨到发情然后两个人在床上整整滚了三天的那回，虽说这几年在性爱上他们也玩过不少花样，但毕竟都没有那次后果严重，哪怕已经过去那么久了现在回想起来他都还觉得腿在打颤呢，“我可不想再比赛期间只能在床上躺着了，你想都别想！”  
皮克闻言瘪起了嘴，但转即又笑起来“放心吧，我肯定不会那样对你了，你还不相信我嘛”  
梅西默默翻了个白眼，心里骂道：信你才有鬼了，每次你那股子恨不得把我做死在床上的劲儿一上来我让你停下的时候你哪次听过我的？！  
但谁让他打赌输了呢…  
一迈进客厅皮克就把他推倒在沙发上，然后迫不及待地压了上去，突如其来的重量把沙发深深压陷进去了一块，像被扔在一团棉花上，突然失去受力点，梅西赶紧推开他。  
“喂，你也太心急了吧”  
“唔…没办法，你都一个多月没让我碰你了，再这样下去我会憋坏的”话落不等梅西再开口就急急地吻了上去，梅西扯开嘴角，算了，毕竟他的确也很想他了。  
没有在唇瓣上多做停留，皮克就撬开了他的嘴巴，火热的舌头长驱直入找到他的舌头疯狂地交换着彼此的津液，同时手下也没闲着伸进他的T恤毫无章法地抚摸他的身体，久违的亲吻和触碰，两人之间的温度迅速攀升，奶油混杂着雪松的味道逐渐被激发出来，丝丝幽幽地飘荡在空气上层。  
像是要掠夺尽他最后一滴津液，直到尝遍口中的味道皮克才终于肯放开他，梅西仰着头大口呼吸着，脸被憋得通红，一抬眼就看到了皮克眼中丝毫不加掩饰的情欲，这种状况他很熟悉，看来明天他又别想下床了，想到这里不禁开始心疼自己，本来刚在欧冠赛场上进了一个球，这个男人就很兴奋，他不该在这个时候去招惹他的，但后悔早就来不及了，皮克望向他那蔚蓝色的眼底笑意更深，想要做坏事的心思都快要藏不住了，对着梅西被吻得红润的嘴唇又‘吧唧’使劲亲了一口，然后从沙发上起身走到柜子旁翻了起来。  
梅西看他埋头在里面翻找着什么，一股不祥的预感涌上来。  
“你可千万别给我拿出一件今年世界杯上阿根廷的球衣来啊，我告诉你我是不会穿的！”他还记得上一次皮克非让他穿美洲杯的那件球衣还戴着他国家队的队长袖标做，那天晚上到最后他都哭晕在床上了，虽然就结果来说这里面也有一些其他不便明说的原因，但生生让他对那个夏天的记忆更糟糕了几分，总而言之他发誓，皮克要是真的敢拿出今年那件球衣他就立刻和他分手！  
皮克回头看到他怒目圆睁瞪着自己的样子只觉得可爱极了，翻找了好一会儿总算从柜子里捞出一件黑乎乎的东西，笑着走过去。  
“放心，我不会再让你做那样的事了”然后把手里的东西扔到他身上“穿上这个”  
梅西疑惑地捏起那块薄薄的布料的两角，把它举起来，只看了一眼就立刻羞红了脸，那是件轻薄透明的黑色紧身连体衣，还带着一层蕾丝边，最重要的他一眼就看到了那是开档的，这…这不就是…就是…情趣内衣嘛，这个家伙什么时候去买的这种东西，还藏在了电视柜里，看样子已经藏了很久，估计早就等着这一天了，想到这里他的脸更红了，忽然有一种早就被剥光了放在案板上觊觎着等待被宰杀的心情。  
他抬起头，不免有些退缩地看向皮克，皮克只装作没看到“是你说什么都要听我的，怎么，要我帮你穿吗”  
“不用不用”说着磨磨蹭蹭地从沙发上站起来，一件一件缓慢地脱掉身上的衣服，不禁有点愤恨这个混蛋今天为什么不像往常一样急不可耐的把他的衣服都扒光，反正都是要做，直接扑上来就好了，这样现在他就不用感受那道赤裸裸的视线在自己身上扫来扫去。  
都穿好之后梅西才意识到这件衣服根本没有他想的那么简单，那布料少到能遮挡住的地方根本没有多少，简直就像几根黑色的粗丝带缠在身上一样，而且他刚才还没发现，它正面交错着，刚好只露出了一片胸口。  
皮克目不转睛地看着他站在那里扭捏着一只手捂住胸前一只手放在胯间，低着头不敢看他，面色绯红，明明就是个最会诱惑人的小坏蛋，此刻却露出一副禁欲的清纯模样，衣服完美的勾勒出了他的玲珑曲线，最近这个人又瘦了一点，人鱼线若隐若现的隐藏着黑色蕾丝下面，这景象实在令人血脉喷张，皮克几乎下一秒就要把持不住，他平复了一下心情，借着这难得的机会继续命令道。  
“很好，现在坐到沙发上，把腿分开”  
梅西慢腾腾的挪过去，不情不愿地敞开双腿，但上面的手还是没有松开，皮克也不强求，只是走过去然后跪在他双腿间，伸出手揉捏着那个暴露在外面的小家伙，在刚才亲吻的时候皮克就感觉到它有点硬了，果然揉了没几下就颤颤巍巍地抬起头来指着自己，梅西有些窘迫，他也没想到他会这么快起反应，可能他们真的太久没做了，看来他的身体比他本人更诚实，皮克只粗粗揉弄了几下就俯下身，低头含住了它。  
男人的腰不自觉地往后一缩，头顶传来一声闷哼，皮克干这事儿一直很有经验，他永远知道如何让梅西彻底缴械投降，他不急不缓地吞咽着柱身，用舌尖舔它暴涨的青筋，到达顶端的冠状沟时再用力吮吸几下，吞吐的同时一边撸动根部一边揉弄他湿漉漉的囊袋，压抑的喘息声飘进他的耳朵里，他抬眼去看梅西迷离的神情，皮克最喜欢每次他刚刚被自己撩拨起情欲的时候，他向后高仰着头，脖子上的动脉清晰可见，一副隐忍克制的表情，此时他正站在通往天堂和地狱的交界，尚且能保有一丝理智，但皮克知道用不了多久他就会露出本性，开始小声呜咽，最后扭动着身体哭着求自己操他…不过他今天不打算这么顺理成章地进行下去，他想给他一些更好的。  
皮克又快速吞吐了几下，最后来了两个深喉，梅西还来不及抽出来就射在了他嘴里，被一滴不落地全部咽了下去。  
“你…你怎么又咽下去了”自从前段时间有一次他们在浴室里缠绵皮克给他口交的时候不顾他的反抗全吃了进去之后，他似乎就迷恋上了这种感觉。  
“只要是你的，就都是最好的”皮克舔了舔嘴唇，抬起头望着他，梅西一下子就跌入了他那双温柔至极的湖蓝色瞳孔中，就是这双眼睛，彻底偷走了他的心，让他永远都拿他没有办法。  
“…随你的便吧”  
皮克把他从沙发上拉下来，让他转过身去跪趴在柔软的地毯上，他的肠道从刚刚开始就已经湿了，为即将到来的欢爱做好了准备，但意料中的抚弄并没有到来，皮克反而拉开旁边的抽屉，从里面拿出了两个东西，梅西仔细一看，那是一盒避孕套和一瓶润滑油，虽然都是他没见过的牌子，但自从被皮克彻底标记之后，他就不习惯在做爱的时候用这些东西了，润滑油对于已经情动的omega来说本来就是多此一举的东西，他也一直不是很喜欢那种冰凉滑腻的触感。  
“嗯…Geri，不要用那个，直接进来好不好”他扭动着屁股，有些害羞地看向皮克，他的大脑还保持着清醒，但他毕竟不再是那个只会在做爱的时候把脸埋进枕头里的男孩了，他学会了更加诚实地说出自己的请求，天知道他的小穴早就饥渴不已了，此刻只想让他的肉棒狠狠插进来才能解脱。  
“不，宝贝，今天我们用这个”  
打开润滑油的盖子，从里面掉出几只透明的小套子，只见皮克从容地把它们戴在手指上然后倒了一些在手心里，梅西有点好奇，这倒是他从来没见过的，可惜他性事方面的知识全是皮克教的，他从来没有主动去了解过也没有太多兴趣，就皮克时常想出来的那些花样就够他受的了，所以他还不知道接下来等待着他的将会是什么，而等到反应过来已经来不及了。  
皮克捏了捏拳头让湿滑的液体均匀地沾满手指，然后小心翼翼地，顺着那个粉嫩的穴口探了进去。  
“嗯…”等了一个晚上终于等来的满足感让他控制不住哼哼起来，但仅仅几秒钟之后，他发觉情况开始不对劲，那根手指似乎带着温度，正一寸寸灼烧着他的内壁，越来越热，像是要将他的身体都燃烧起来一样，烫得他想要逃离。  
“啊…Geri，这是什么东西，好热…唔…快点拿出去…”他挣扎着往前爬，被皮克用力捞回来，身后一插到底“啊！…”  
“怎么样，很特别的感觉吧”皮克欺身上前用舌尖卷起他泛着血色的耳垂轻轻舔舐，又插进了一根裹满黏液的手指，这是他一次偶然间路过情趣用品店发现的，早就想着要和Leo试一回，只可惜这整个夏天一直没有机会，今天终于让他得逞了。  
皮克感觉到他内里的温度愈发高热，肠肉被刺激得一阵阵痉挛，剧烈收缩着紧紧缠住他的手指，臀肉也在微微发颤，他的腰已经软了下去，屁股高高翘起，黑色的紧身布料在他圆润白嫩的臀瓣上勒出一道道红痕，穴口一开一合地吞吐着，分不清是邀请还是拒绝，他的头向后昂起，眼中是一片迷乱的神色，皮克甚至觉得他那可爱的耳朵都在轻轻抖动着…  
“Geri…不要…快…快拿出去…真的好热…我要受不了了”他的眼圈泛红呼吸无比紊乱，痛，除了痛还是痛，只觉得火热的温度沿着经络蔓延到心脏，浑身的血液都在沸腾，那些液体就快要将他从内到外的燃烧殆尽，甚至连脑浆都沸腾了起来，仿佛下一秒就会化为灰烬，燥热难忍得让他想撕掉身上的束缚，手却被身后的人牢牢按住，偏偏皮克湿热的唇舌又如同火上浇油般在他的背上游移，烙下片片被灼烧过的红骸，他感觉整个人都像变成了一口滚沸着冒着热气的油锅。  
“啊…Geri…放过我…我会死的…”他努力发出自己最可怜委屈的声音，企图获得身后的男人一点心软，但显然这次没有起到效果。  
“没事的，宝贝，放松，这只是一种感觉，不会真的伤到你的，很快你就会觉得舒服了”皮克松开他的手，后庭中搅弄的动作不停，腾出一只手去打开那瓶润滑油的另一侧盖子，突然梅西像是明白过来了什么，不顾一切地激烈反抗起来，皮克紧紧夹住他的腿，将那东西滴了几滴在他的穴口上。  
“啊！！—”梅西终于尖叫着喊出声，从刚刚他打开那个盖子的瞬间一丝淡淡的薄荷气味飘进他鼻子里的时候他就反应过来了，他认得这个东西，那是类似清凉油的味道，别误会，这并没有在他们的性爱中出现过，只是对于球员来说，他们经常会用它来暂时缓解肌肉的疼痛感，他很清楚它的效果，所以拼了命地想要挣脱。  
皮克的手指还插在里面继续肆虐，那几滴液体顺着窄小的缝隙钻进来的时候梅西的身体就不受控制地剧烈颤抖起来，背上立刻出了一层薄汗，像是岩浆里突然被灌入了一股寒流，皮克还趁机一下子顶到了他的敏感，火热、冰冷与快感一起在他体内交织刺激着他的所有感官，奶油香气肆意蔓延开来，席卷着他的神经，这太超过了，过多的超出了他原本的准备，他没有想到会玩得这么大，但现在他的思想已经被彻底占据，连反抗的心思都被抛到了脑后，皮克说得没错，他从未感受过如此强烈的快感，在上帝与死神之间徘徊…  
“嗯哈…啊…Geri…快点…”他陷入这无与伦比的快感之中全凭内心深处本能的渴求发出破碎的呻吟，翻滚搅动的动作愈发猛烈，每一下都重重地摩擦着那一点，体内分泌的淫液混杂着已经不知道是什么液体如同发情期那样源源不断地流出来，他无法控制更阻止不了，只能任由这铺天盖地的欲望将自己吞噬。  
皮克的呼吸也逐渐变得粗重，他的眼睛眯起，眸子变深，盯着身下这个只被自己用两根手指就操得不停流水的男人，他看上去马上就要高潮了，只有他知道这个男人每天在外面看上去天真又纯洁，只有晚上在他身下喘息着用他那无比诱人的声音叫他名字的时候才会露出淫荡的本性，只有他能看到，这副样子只属于他一个人，瞧，他下面那张小嘴儿还在不满足的冲他招手呢，想到这里，他干脆又插进了两根手指，只剩拇指按压着他的臀肉留下深深的指印。  
“啊…Geri…不…不行了…”话音刚落身体一阵剧烈的抖动，男人哭喊着射了出来，肠肉瞬间收缩绞紧，大量的液体喷涌而出，他被指奸到潮吹了。  
发泄过后梅西浑身瘫软地躺在地毯上，面色潮红，大口地喘着气，皮克已经抽出了手指，冷热交加的感觉还没有褪去，高潮后的余韵让他的穴口还在无规律地收缩着迟迟无法闭合，地毯早已被浸湿了一大片。  
然后他就惊惧地看着皮克迅速脱下裤子撕开那盒避孕套往自己硬得吓人的阴茎上套。  
“你…你不会还想…不要了，Geri，过几天还有比赛呢”他眨着水汪汪的眼睛讨好的看向皮克，但皮克不吃他这一套，本来今晚就是决定要做到底的，上帝作证，他已经够贴心的了，先让梅西去了一次。  
“不行，Leo，等不了了，我现在就要干你，没事，离下一场比赛还有好几天呢”声音低沉又沙哑显示出他早已被点燃的欲望，这是实话，对一个正值壮年性欲旺盛的alpha来说皮克能忍到现在也着实不容易。  
说完没有给梅西继续反抗的机会，分开他的双腿压向胸膛，对准那个还未闭合的洞口捅了进去，由于润滑早就足够充分，皮克一插到底，直接撞上了他的子宫口。  
“啊！等…等一下”！他是疯了吗？！没有丝毫准备就被直接捅到生殖腔的快感直接将他的眼泪逼了出来，但这不是重点，重点是现在充斥在他体内的那根冰冷的玩意儿，操，现在的变态商家准备什么东西都是成套的吗，一个避孕套而已，为什么也要做成带温度的，他现在是在被一根冰柱操着吗？？！而刚刚润滑油的余热还留在体内，又像是要将它融化，把他卷入了新一轮冰与火的疯狂纠缠中。  
“噢，宝贝，这太棒了，你不知道你那里面有多火热”是了，这玩意儿就是专门为性爱设计出来的，皮克此刻能感受到的只有火热紧致的包裹，和以往的感觉很不一样，爽得他简直要上天，让他控制不住想立刻在那里面尽情驰骋。  
他释放出大量的信息素，凛冽的雪松气味瞬间吞没掉了原本温和的奶油味道，后穴被不停折磨着，带着寒气的香味突然闯入口鼻，比往日更加浓郁，梅西觉得这家伙连信息素的味道都在和自己做对。  
“嗯…啊…慢…慢点…太深了”他身上那几块可怜的布料已经被揉搓得不成样子，散乱地挂在他身上，皮克的眼睛充血，完全陷入可怕的占有欲中，他只能自己动手去抚慰胸前早已瘙痒难耐的两点和又一次抬头的性器，乳头、阴茎、后庭、脑神经全都被折磨着，前有未有的快感正在将他淹没。  
皮克继续用力顶撞他子宫口的那道狭窄的缝隙，没有半点犹豫，下定决心要直接捅开它，他早就算好了，梅西的发情期也刚好才过去一个多月，这次绝对不会再提前发情的，更何况他想念这个甜蜜磨人的甬道已经有三十几天了。  
“宝贝儿，你最里面的那张小嘴儿可正在邀请我进去呢”皮克喘着粗气，将他的双腿高高抬起架在肩膀上，这个姿势让他根本无法发力也能让自己进入得更深，又是一个全力插入，叫喊声突然变得尖锐起来，内里一阵紧密的收缩，梅西再一次尖叫着射了出来，精液尽数洒在黑色的内衣上，那条缝隙终于被他操开了，像是一罐糖浆被戳破了外壳，温热的液体瞬间包裹住硕大的阴茎，然后从他们交合的部位流淌出来，划过梅西的白皙的大腿根流到地毯上，看上去淫荡极了。  
身体止不住地颤抖，梅西双眼失神地盯着天花板，像一头小兽一样发出细微的呜咽，皮克长舒了一口气，俯下身去亲吻他湿漉漉的眼睛。  
“Leo，你知道吗，每一次进到这里，我都想狠狠地操哭你，然后全部射进你的肚子里，让你怀孕，让你永远也不能离开我”好吧，他，里奥·梅西，不管长到多大年纪，面对杰拉德·色情混蛋·皮克的流氓话都毫无招架之力，不过他从来也就没想过要离开他，梅西努力地抬起腰用脚尖勾了一下他的脖子，这是一个赤裸裸的邀请，皮克终于弯起眼角，开始了最后的冲刺。  
“啊…Geri…好棒…对…快…我要你”  
胯骨相撞，每一次用尽全力的插入抽出都带出大量的淫液，肉体拍打发出的声音、淫靡的水声、难以自持的娇喘声还有来自男人粗重的充满情欲的喘息声在空气里交织成美妙的乐章，他们的身体是属于彼此的，他们的灵魂是属于彼此的，沉溺在欲望的深渊中，多少次都不会感到厌倦。  
最后皮克抱紧怀里的男人，低吼着悉数射进了他的身体里，然后耐心等待梅西生殖腔高潮的退去。

“Geri，你真的很过分…”  
“是，我就是这么过分，但是只对你一个人”  
在失去意识之前梅西看到的就是那双像大海一样深邃温柔的让他心甘情愿深陷的蓝色眼睛。


	3. 潘多拉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于第一次和“第一次”...

皮克最近觉得这个叫里奥内尔·梅西的小家伙很不对劲，虽然以他的年纪已经不能再叫小家伙了，但谁让他都过了二十岁还没有完成分化，现在全世界都以为他家的头牌是一个普通的beta，只有少部分人知道实情，皮克还经常会拿这个去调侃他，但最近一段时间事情变得很不一样，他总能在他身上闻到些似有似无的味道，说不出来那是什么，但反正绝对不是属于beta该有的味道，问起来梅西也只是支支吾吾地说那是沐浴露，少骗人了，他就没在巴塞罗那见过那种味道的沐浴露，他还总在训练的时候把自己裹得严严实实的，最重要的是还会刻意躲避他的目光…Leo居然有事情瞒着他？！意识到这点的时候皮克很生气，这是他不能忍受的，虽然他还没有想过自己有没有这个资格，但总之，他决定要找个时间去问个究竟。  
周末的训练梅西请了病假没有出席，这倒是不在皮克预料之中的，Leo病了？昨天不是还好好的吗？询问队医时他的眼神躲躲闪闪只说是有些感冒，这让皮克疑虑更深，一整天的心思都不在训练场上，一结束就直接驱车去了梅西家。  
从去年开始梅西就从家里一个人搬了出来，在离诺坎普不远的地方买了栋房子，开车不过十分钟的路程，这方便他每天可以多睡一会儿。  
他有梅西房子的备用钥匙，这是俱乐部强烈要求的，因为之前已经发生过好几次梅西本该出席活动的时候睡过头电话怎么也打不通的情况，本来这项工作是哈维来做的，但自从皮克回来之后就被他自说自话地揽了过去。  
他还是试着按了几下门铃，果然没有响应，皮克走进去，客厅没有开灯，异常安静，他蹑手蹑脚地走上楼，卧室的门打开了一个缝隙，微弱的灯光从里面透出来，推开门，就看见床上一个紧紧裹在被子底下的身躯，有细微的哼声从里面断断续续地传出来。  
皮克松了一口气，看来真的是只感冒而已，不过这个人生病难受的时候喜欢把自己裹在被子里的习惯还真是一点都没变。  
“Leo，你怎…”皮克走过去一把掀开他的被子，下一秒被眼前的景象吓得愣在了那里。  
只见梅西面色潮红，侧躺在床上，额头上不断有汗渗出来，白色的T恤凌乱地挂在身上，胸前被他揉得皱皱巴巴，内裤半褪在膝盖处，露出光洁白皙的大腿和臀部，正紧密地相互摩擦着，他整个人都透着一种粉红色，然而这些都不是重点，最关键的是他的另一只手正放在后庭，不知道在捣弄些什么，而那里面隐约传来震动的声音，他的口中不时发出隐忍难耐的呻吟，枕头旁还躺着几只未开封的针管…  
皮克这时才注意到了从刚刚开始空气中就弥漫着的淡淡奶油香气，和他这些天在家伙身上闻到的一样，操！他瞬间明白了！  
“Leo，你…”  
梅西残存的理智在告诉他这个人没有危险，但他还是本能地感到羞耻，想拉过被子重新遮住自己的身体却被死死地拽住。  
“不…不要看”  
“Leo”皮克用力咽了下口水，这样的场景实在太过香艳，他需要平复一下自己的心情，他只思考了两秒，就走过去坐到床边。  
“别怕”他试探着把手伸向梅西的臀缝，握住那只颤抖着的手将它抽了出来，然后小心翼翼地把里面那个正在震动的东西拿出来，梅西一开始有些抗拒地嘤咛了两声，但最终没有阻止。  
本来就一直得不到满足的地方一下子变得更加空虚，梅西下意识不满地哼了哼，皮克用手指研磨着那道缝隙，已经有太多汁液从里面流出来沾到他的手上，他没有犹豫，直接插进了两根手指，皮克的手指又长又粗还带着温度，自然比跳蛋要好很多，梅西舒服得浑身打颤，前端挺立的欲望直接打湿了床单。  
“是从什么时候开始的？”皮克一边极富技巧地搅弄他的肠道一边抚摸着他汗湿的头发。  
“唔…上个月”梅西紧闭着眼睛，死死咬住嘴唇以求不让自己的声音过多地泄露出来。  
上个月…那最少也是十几天前了，皮克莫名感到愤怒，手下力度不自觉加重，按到了某个小小的突起，床上的人猛地颤了一下，差点惊叫起来，干脆用腾出来的那只手握成拳堵住嘴巴。  
“上个月就开始了，怎么不告诉我？”皮克扒开他的手，扳过他的脑袋让他看着自己，事实上他也不知道为什么要告诉他，他们又不是恋人，只是皮克已经习惯了，习惯了从小到大他们之间就保持这种亲密的联系，虽然中间断了几年，但皮克自认为他们仍是最亲密无间的，只不过因为梅西没有分化，他们还没有什么确定的关系。  
“唔…我…我不知道，Geri…我害怕…帮…帮帮我”梅西望着他，那双琥珀般的眼睛已经氤氲着水汽变得迷蒙不清，有些放大的瞳孔涣散着看不清焦点，不确定他是否保持着清醒，但那张嘴里分明用软糯的声音委屈地叫着他的名字，皮克的心瞬间坍塌了，他就知道，这个男人，里奥内尔·梅西，一向最知道如何将他俘虏。  
“Leo，你确定要我帮你？”皮克看着他，眸光愈发幽深，蓝色的瞳孔深不见底，绷着最后的神经问出这句话，这是虚伪的客套，他心里很清楚就算梅西这时候反悔他也不会停下来的。  
“嗯…快点”手臂软软地搭在男人的肩膀上，稍作用力就将他整个拉了下来。  
皮克深吸了一口气，几乎是下一秒钟，空气中就闯入了另外一种极具亲略性的香气，直接覆盖掉了原本甜腻的奶油香气，那是皮克信息素的味道，一股分外清凉的薄荷味道，以前梅西还取笑过这就像他那双眼睛一样散发着最会诱惑人的蓝色。  
熟悉的气味突然冲入口鼻，梅西将身上的男人抱得更紧了一些，皮克倒也没急着挣脱，就着这个姿势扒开他披到肩了膀的头发，找到隐藏在侧颈的腺体，没有丝毫犹豫地一口咬了下去，高浓度的信息素刹那间炸裂开来，梅西条件反射般地干咳了两声，但有alpha信息素的标记多少为他缓解了一些来自于后穴的折磨。  
皮克又啃咬了几下那处柔软的皮肉之后来到他的脸上，碾磨着那两片快要被他自己咬出血的唇瓣。  
“队医不是给了你抑制剂吗？怎么不用？”  
“嗯…他说，那个…东西会…会伤身体，我这是…第一次…最好，嗯…不要用”梅西艰难地说出这句完整的话，皮克的手指还在他屁股里肆虐，他从来没有承受过这样的折磨，以前没有分化的时候他一直把自己当成beta，他的性欲也并不强烈，除了那此意外之外这几年都没有对他造成过什么困扰，而此刻，从未有过的空虚感正在一点点侵蚀着他。  
“然后你就用了这么笨的办法？那些东西也是他给你的？很好”皮克心里盘算着等这件事情过去之后一定要那个队医好好聊聊“所以如果我没有来找你的话，你就打算用那个东西，度过你的第一次发情期？”皮克又嫌弃地暼了了一眼刚刚被他丢在地上的玩意儿，跟他的家伙比起来，那东西简直太小了，怎么可能满足他。  
“嗯…我也…不知道”没有撒谎，梅西确实不知道，其实在他把那个东西塞进去之后他就已经后悔了，那根本满足不了他。  
“现在我来了，接下来就都交给我吧”  
“嗯”  
皮克把他放倒在床上，扒掉他已经被蹭得乱糟糟的衣裤，顺便脱掉自己的衣服，全都弄好之后终于欺身压了上去，低头吻上他的胸口，那胸前的两点早就被他自己揉搓得粉红挺立，他恶意地咬了咬然后用舌头在乳晕周围画着圈，果然头顶立刻传来了愉悦的呻吟。  
他们不是第一次做，这是当然，早在几年前，他们就互相奉献了彼此的第一次，皮克一直记得他身体的每一处敏感，宽大的手掌抚摸过他的身体，惹来身下人的阵阵轻颤，如果是在平时，被这样爱抚是一种很棒的感觉，但现在梅西无暇去享受这些，皮克的手指刚刚抽了出去，身后巨大的空虚快要吞噬了他，而身上的人却还在不紧不慢地亲吻着他的小腹，像在对待一道需要细细品尝的佳肴一样。  
“Geri…唔，快一点”梅西难耐地扭动着身体，他的前面已经再次站了起来，正努力地去蹭皮克的大腿。  
“快点什么”杰拉德·皮克恶作剧的本性偏偏喜欢在这种时候暴露无遗“你想要什么？嗯？Leo，你不说我怎么知道？”  
如果梅西这时候还有多余的精力的话，一定会抬脚去踹这个趁人之危的家伙，但现在刚刚被激发的omega天性战胜了理智，他伸出手一把抓住皮克胯间的那根东西，它分明也硬得不成样子了。  
“快点…给我”  
皮克盯着小家伙一脸绯红的迷乱神情，他似乎还没有意识到接下来会发生的事情，但皮克决定不再等了，天知道他从刚刚开始就已经忍耐到了极限。  
皮克分开他的双腿屈起他的膝盖内侧向下压去，露出粉红色的小穴，那穴口正一开一合地吐露着淫液，像是在邀请着能满足它的东西，皮克轻笑了一声，手指抚过那里。  
“Leo，你看，你这里早就迫不及待了”  
“别…别看”梅西挣扎着想要伸手去挡住那个地方，被皮克抓住手腕固定在头顶。  
皮克看着他瘪着嘴一副快要哭出来的表情，也不忍心再折磨他了，更何况这也是在折磨他自己，他用沾着肠液的手握住自己的阴茎随意撸动了两下，对准那个穴口，直接插了进去。  
不需要更多的润滑，进入发情期的omega本来就会分泌足够多的体液去湿润自己的肠道为接受alpha的侵入做好准备，更何况刚才皮克已经用手指好好开拓过了，进入得十分顺利，当然这是因为皮克还没有彻底发情，他的大家伙还没有完全胀起来，但即便是这样对此时的梅西来说也已经足够了。  
“嗯…”梅西终于舒服得哼出了声，内壁一点点被撑开，粗大的性器带着足以灼烧他的热度挤进甬道，划过他的每一寸内里，饱胀的满足感让他感到无比舒适。  
皮克也深深地吸了一口气，在那湿滑紧致的内里慢慢向前挺进着，肠肉包裹着他的阴茎，刚一离开就会立刻纠缠上来，淫液随着他缓慢的抽插不停地被挤出来，发出滚动的水声，这种感觉简直太美妙了。  
“哦…Leo，我早就说过，你绝对是一个omega，瞧瞧你下面这张缠住我不放小嘴儿”皮克握着他的腰肢开始有节奏地摆动起来。  
“嗯…别…别说了”梅西抬起手臂挡住自己的眼睛，虽说他平时已经听惯了皮克口无遮拦的调戏，但在这种情况下，这样的话语无疑是火上浇油，这只能更加刺激他的情欲让他的肠道不知羞耻的分泌出更多汁液。  
皮克拉开他的手臂，俯身亲吻他的眼睛“Leo，你太美了”  
话音未落性器突然猛地一个挺进，直接顶到他的前列腺，然后他的动作开始变得剧烈起来，每一下都直达他的敏感，梅西没有想到会来得这么快，本来还顺从地夹在他腰上的腿慌张地乱踢着，被皮克死死地固定住，一手扣着他的腰一手按住他的大腿，丝毫没有减慢身下的节奏。  
“啊…Geri…慢…慢一点”这太超过了，如果一开始就这样的话，梅西有点不敢想象接下来会变成什么样子。  
“宝贝儿，你知道你有多湿吗？听听，全都流出来了”沉浸在情欲里的alpha，什么流氓话都说得出来，但不用听梅西自己也能感觉到，他已经湿透了。  
“唔…放过我…”  
“那可不行吧，你还能有多湿呢？”又是一个全力挺进，突然像是不知道顶到了一个什么更加柔软的地方，梅西尖叫了出来，空气中的奶油味肆虐开来，后穴猛然收紧，更多的汁液叫嚣着涌出来，皮克意识到这就是他的开关，只要顶开这里，他就能进入那个更加美妙的地方，蓝色瞳孔深处的笑意更浓，他细细地摩挲着那个窄小的入口，那处软肉正努力吸吮着他的性器，与其说是拒绝更像是一种邀请。  
他看着梅西痛苦难耐的表情，他的眼角因为刚刚的快感而渗出的生理性泪水，此刻正急促地喘息着，皮克还保有着一丝理智，他知道现在还不是时候。  
“啊…停…停下来…快出去”  
“别怕，宝贝”  
皮克用力揉捏着他的臀肉趴在他耳边温柔地安抚着，等到再次听到梅西舒服的哼声，就着下身牵连的姿势将他翻了过去，让他跪趴在床上。  
“唔…”阴茎在体内的转动带来的刺激令梅西浑身一颤，差点直接射出来。  
这个姿势更加方便进入，皮克覆上他的背，一只手环过他的腰伸向前面握住他的挺立，巨大的体型差使梅西整个人看起来像缩在他的怀里被牢牢桎梏住。  
皮克没有给他喘息的机会，一边在他的脊椎上留下一连串凐湿的吻痕，一边钳住他的腰剧烈地抽插起来，同时跟随着挺动的节奏套弄他的阴茎，没几下就感觉手上沾满了精液。  
“啊…Ge…ri，太…太深了，出去一点…求你…”他的嗓音开始变得嘶哑，此刻又带着哭腔，而那不懂得满足小穴还在食髓知味地纠缠着他，这一切无不挑逗着皮克的欲望。  
求饶并没有换来温柔的对待，梅西反而觉得体内的那根东西又胀大了一圈，薄荷的气味越来越浓郁，与他的信息素交缠在一起，弥散在四周，呛得让人喘不过气，这意味着皮克被他诱导着马上就要彻底进入发情期了，梅西心下一凉，神志竟在这时候恢复了几分，omega天生的自我保护欲提醒着他这很危险，他下意识地想要往前爬去逃离身后的男人，立刻被大力捞了回去，又一次顶到了他的生殖腔口。  
“啊！Geri…别…放过我…”  
“放过你？”皮克看着这个显然还没有意识到自己处在什么境地的小家伙，觉得很有必要提醒他一下“宝贝，别忘了，现在是你在发情期，你确定这样就能够满足了吗？嗯？”  
梅西打了一个激灵，身体最深处强烈的空虚感在告诉他皮克说的是对的，如果真的就这样结束，他还不如直接死掉来得痛快。  
感觉到梅西放松下来的身体，皮克奖励性地亲了一下他的后颈。  
“乖”然后调整位置研磨着那条细缝，果然这次得到了梅西微微颤抖着的回应。  
“可是…太…太大了…啊…进不去的…Geri…嗯…抑…抑制剂”梅西无助地摇头，omega本能的恐惧还是促使他做出最后的挣扎，仅仅是一个头部梅西就已经快要承受不了他的巨大，他清楚自己生殖腔的入口绝对容纳不了这么大的家伙，他一定会被操坏的，然而这样呜咽的乞求只会让皮克更加兴奋。  
“行了Leo，那个东西对你来说已经没用了，你舍得让我出去吗？”梅西高热的内壁正吞吐着他的性器，像是在迫切地渴求着，从那里，皮克可看不出丝毫的拒绝。  
不等他再开口，皮克从他的身体里撤出来一点，然后再次对准那个入口，狠狠地撞了进去。  
“啊！…”梅西尖叫出声，浑身颤抖了起来，淫液刹那间源源不断地冒出来，他被彻底打开了。  
皮克的呼吸中露出一丝不易察觉的慌乱，那比肠道更加柔软湿热的内壁正吸吮着他的性器，让他几乎要把持不住，他就知道，他就知道这个小家伙从小到大都是一个会魅惑人的妖精，他把性器卡在那个剧烈收缩的子宫口上，并没有急着冲刺，欣赏着梅西颤颤巍巍的身躯和破碎的呜咽，这简直比他生平见过的所有omega都要性感。  
生殖腔被打开的剧烈快感席卷了梅西的大脑，宫口快速的收缩着想要闭合，但alpha的性器卡在那里，他大口地喘着气想要逃离却都是徒劳。  
皮克扳过他的身体，给了他一个极尽缠绵的吻，舌头在口腔内不顾一切地纠缠，发出‘啧啧’的水声，梅西的脑子晕晕乎乎的，只觉得这一切都太疯狂了。  
而皮克则认为这一刻来得太晚，他应该在更早的时候就这样做，那样说不定梅西早在几年前就可以分化了，他们就都不用等到现在，他们在那个时候就能够成为彼此的唯一，那他在英国的那几年也不会过得那么痛苦…想到这里他不禁狠狠咬了一下他的嘴唇，血腥味顷刻在唇齿间蔓延开来，梅西吃痛地想要推开他，被他抓住双手按在床上，他舔舐着刚刚被他咬破的那处皮肉，就像过去几年他只能夜晚一个人舔舐伤口一样。  
“Leo，你想要吗？”他用阴茎重重地摩挲过梅西子宫口的软肉，就是不肯进去，同时色情地玩弄着他胸口的两点，口出呼出的热气不断拍打在他的耳侧。  
“嗯…想…想要”  
“那你求求我”梅西感觉到体内的那根东西已经硬得发烫，空气中信息素的味道充斥在房间的每一个角落，他们都到极限了。  
“求…求你”微弱的呻吟从喉咙中溢出来。  
“你说什么？我听不到”  
“给我…求你…我要…我要你，Geri！”梅西彻底屈服于这难以抑制的情欲，抛弃了所有的羞耻，不管不顾地叫喊着，现在他只有被完全地打开然后占有才能够缓解。  
话落周遭的空气骤然一凛，下一秒薄荷凛冽的气息夹杂着喷薄而出的情欲铺天盖地般地包裹住了他的身体，皮克紧紧揽着他的腰，大开大合地操干起来，每一下都操开他的生殖腔直达最深处，每一次的抽离都带出更多的淫液，早就浸湿了他的耻毛，那不断涌出的液体顺着梅西的大腿流到床单上，但皮克还是觉得不够，用尽全力地插入，像是要把囊袋都塞进去，肉体拍打的声音伴随着淫靡的水声回荡在整个房间。  
“啊…Geri…快点…”梅西被完全操开了，彻彻底底的，他从来不知道自己可以流这么多水，后穴似乎永不知足地缠绕着那根给他带来痛苦和欢愉的肉棒，不再掩饰自己的呻吟，他似乎变成了一个淫荡的婊子，或者说，他本来就是这么淫荡的，从那个火热的夏天开始。  
“舒服吗？”皮克喘着粗气，那声音中是梅西从来没有听过的性感，就像他在用那粗糙的胡子蹭他的心头肉一样，让他无法抗拒，只能顺从。  
“嗯…舒服…还…要…好棒”他的思绪全都从身体里飞走了，他压根儿不知道自己在说些什么。  
“宝贝，还记得你以前总喜欢叫我什么吗？再叫一次”皮克的呼吸声越来越粗重，他尽情地感受着来自梅西生殖腔内壁一次次的取悦，这让他如置天堂，他故意停下来，探身向前捏着他的后颈让他看向自己，他的瞳孔紧缩迷蒙着已经看不清颜色，脸上全是泪水。  
“嗯…嗯？”  
“快叫”又是一个全力插入。  
“啊…皮…皮克爸爸”梅西下意识地喊出这个名字。  
那是在他们还年少的时候，梅西经常这样叫他，因为那时候皮克就是所有孩子中最高大的一个，而梅西又是那么瘦小，他就总是会像一头小熊一样把他护在身后不让别人欺负他，从很小的时候起，杰拉德·皮克就是里奥·梅西的依靠。  
“乖宝贝，daddy马上就给你”说完握住他的腰，进行着最后的冲刺。  
梅西终于哭出了声，太胀了也太快了，一切都超出了他原本的承受范围，身体已经被驯服地再没力气去反抗，后穴还在不知疲倦地吸吮着那根肉棒，前面吐露着仅剩的几滴精液，然后皮克一把将他翻过来让他坐在自己怀里，一下子顶进了前所未有的深度，阴茎在他的宫口成结，梅西尖叫着迎来了omega特有的生殖腔高潮，大量的液体喷涌出来却被皮克的性器堵了回去，他不停地流着泪哭喊着，嘶哑的喉咙却发不出一点声音。  
皮克将精液全部射进了他的生殖腔，梅西还在等待内腔高潮过去，将头埋在皮克的颈窝里，不时发出小猫般的呜咽，皮克抱着他，轻轻拍着他的背安抚着，等到漫长的omega高潮结束，小心翼翼地从他身体里退出来，将他放在床上，梅西已经虚脱得连翻个身的力气都不剩，但他还记得有什么事情没做。  
“你先睡吧，等下我抱你去清洗”  
“Geri，我喜欢你”他勾住皮克的手指，咕哝着说出这句话。  
皮克一愣，随即弯起嘴角，拍拍他的头发，深深地注视着他的眼睛。  
“Leo，我爱你”

 

番外  
“Geri，你冷静一下”  
“Leo…就一次”  
“不行！一次也不行！”  
“今天可是你找上我的”  
“唔…”  
他，里奥·梅西，此刻正被他的发小死死地按在床边，一步也动弹不得，而杰拉德·皮克，从刚刚开始就在不停地用他的头发蹭着他的胸口，活像一只大金毛，他们就这样对峙了五分钟，对话内容半点也没有进展，不，与其说是对峙，不如说是杰拉德单方面的狩猎，他眯着自己蓝色的眼睛，居高临下地看着身下的小家伙，就像狮子在盯着那即将入口的美味晚餐。  
情况究竟是怎么变成现在这样的，一切还要从几个小时前说起…

在等红灯的时候皮克就在心里把梅西骂了一万遍，在这么热的天气他的心情本来就很烦闷，好不容易不用训练可以休息一天还要把他叫过去陪他一起打游戏也不知道是什么毛病，他现在只想一头扎进泳池里面呆一整天，想想那小混蛋几年前刚来这里的时候还是一副怯生生话都不敢多说一句的可怜模样，哪像现在，每天指使他干这干那的，一定是自己对他太好了，嗯，一定是这样，想到这里他就暗自决定今天一定不会再心软，非把他赢得片甲不留不可。  
终于骑车到他家门口，门开着，皮克一走进去就感觉到一股扑面而来的冷气，那小家伙正坐在沙发前，头都没回的跟他打了声招呼，电视上传来实况足球的声音，他倒是会享受，自己在家里舒服地吹着空调，一个电话自己就得顶着太阳屁颠屁颠地来找他。  
想到这里皮克更憋屈了，走过去踹了他一脚。  
“去，坐过去点”梅西也不恼，一心盯着屏幕，往旁边挪了挪，让出个位置给他，还顺便丢给他一只手柄。  
“你要用哪个队？”  
“嗯…”皮克想了想“阿森纳”  
“…”梅西愣了一下，终于从他走进来之后第一次抬头看了他一眼，皱着眉‘啧’了一声，两个人心照不宣，并没有继续深入这个话题“那我就用皇马”  
“喂喂，你也太变态了吧”  
两个小时后…  
“不玩了不玩了”皮克愤怒地把手柄玩沙发上一扔，靠在后面的沙发上郁闷地挥手。  
“不是还有大半场呢吗？”  
“你都赢了两场了，现在都5:0了，还玩个屁啊，不玩了！”  
“Geri~就陪我打完这一场嘛”梅西瘪着嘴，眨着圆滚滚的眼睛委屈地看着他，这是他惯用的伎俩，皮克心想，这回他可不会忽略这个人眼睛里分明透着的狡黠，但他还是不自觉地咽了下口水，他也不知道为什么，从刚刚开始就觉得喉咙很干，而且浑身燥热得很，他解开POLO衫的一颗扣子。  
“Leo，你家的空调是不是坏了？怎么这么热”  
“嗯？没有啊”梅西一头雾水，拿起茶几上的遥控器调试了一下温度，但看到皮克脸颊泛红，有些难耐的样子不像是在逗他，觉得他可能是有些中暑了，顿时开始为自己这么热的天把他叫过来愧疚了起来。  
“我去给你倒点水吧”说罢起身就要去厨房“用不用再帮你拿一条湿毛…”  
皮克从背后一把勒住他的脖颈，把脸贴在他的耳朵上，那热度让梅西不由得一颤，由于身高差，他的脑袋刚好靠在皮克的胸口，那里面正传来急切的跳动声，直觉告诉他事情有点不对劲，他突然想起来皮克前一阵子刚刚分化完这件事，像是印证他的想法似的，同一时间他就闻到了空气中若有若无的那股清凉的味道，不会…吧…梅西绝望地想到。  
“Ge…Geri，你放开我”他用力扒开皮克的手，逃离他的怀抱，皮克一脸无辜地看着他，那双深蓝色的眼睛有些迷离，梅西咽了咽口水，又往后退了一步，直到保持了安全距离，才努力淡定地开口  
“那个，Geri，今天就到这里吧，我看你也累了，不如先回家休息，改天？改天我去你家陪你玩，肯定不再踢你个5:0了”  
皮克眯起眼睛盯着他，不知道在想些什么，梅西被这样的眼神盯得发毛，下意识地就要往后退，皮克突然一个箭步迈到他身前，两手抓着他的手臂一用力，直接将他端了起来，巨大的身高差让他整个人悬在半空中，两腿胡乱蹬着空气，但皮克的力气大得吓人，三步两步就走进了卧室，把他放在床上，然后双手撑着床沿，栖身压上。  
于是他们就开始了长达五分钟的对峙，不，是一个发情的alpha开始了他短暂的狩猎诱导。  
从刚刚开始空气中的信息素就浓郁得散不开，尽管梅西现在还不受它的影响，但他也觉得自己快要被这样的气息吞噬了，尤其是此刻压在自己身上的这个男人，正在不断地一边啃咬他的脖子一边说些魅惑的话语。  
比如  
“呐，Leo，我好难受”  
“Leo，给我好不好”  
“你的脖子真漂亮，看，这么容易就能留下吻痕”  
“Leo，我好喜欢你”  
“我的好Leo，你忍心看我这么痛苦吗？”  
……  
操！梅西紧闭着眼睛，努力控制自己不去回应他，只当是在听成人影片，但他知道这只是皮克一些小小的引诱手段，他听说发情期的alpha会用尽一切手段去换取性爱，在现在这种情况下他似乎已经没有其他的选择，他想来想去，最后的结果也只有一个，那就是在今天，此时此刻，在他家的床上，他就要跟他的青梅竹马操起来了，得出这个结论梅西又是一阵绝望，甚至想立刻昏死过去。  
终于皮克的耐心消失了，也或许他的理智开始磨灭，不满足于只舔舐他的脖子，撩开他的T恤下摆探了进去，火热的掌心一寸寸抚摸过他的身体，  
“啊…Geri”梅西伸出手想要推开他做着无用的挣扎。  
皮克抓过梅西的手腕顺势一倒将他牢牢压在床上，梅西扭动了一下身子，无奈皮克的力气实在太大，这下好了，他彻底逃不掉了，皮克满意地低下头，开始亲他的眼睛，再到脸颊，鼻子，耳朵，同时手下也不安分，顺着人鱼线一路摸了上去。  
“Leo，Leo…”沙哑带着情欲的声音一声声地唤着他的名字，委委屈屈的，像极了一只撒娇想要糖吃的小熊，梅西叹了一口气，自暴自弃地把心一横，算了，谁让自己没头没脑在发情期招惹他呢，爱怎样怎样吧。  
感觉到身下人的放松，皮克咧开嘴，终于吻上他的唇，不等吸吮够他的唇瓣就急急地撬开他的嘴巴，火热的舌头钻了进去，与他深深纠缠起来，随之而来的是铺天盖地的信息素，梅西被他亲得七荤八素，只觉得大脑也被他的气息占领了，好不容易分开唇舌，梅西大口地喘着气，皮克看向他的眼神里早没了一开始的委屈恳求，取而代之的是赤裸的占有欲，梅西不由得往后缩了一下，他有点后悔了，但为时已晚。  
他俩的衣服在不知不觉中皮克被扒得精光，他早就不想再等了，或者说他体内正叫嚣着亟待喷薄而出的欲望也在提醒着他不能再等下去，他捞起梅西的一条腿挂在自己的手臂上，眸光幽深地盯着那个粉嫩的洞口。  
“等…等一下…啊”话音未落皮克就直接插进了一根手指，由于没有润滑，梅西的内里还十分干涩，这一插像是直接从内部撕裂了他的身体。  
操，发情的alpha是疯子吗，梅西咬紧牙关不让自己叫出声，后穴剧烈地收缩着想要赶走突然侵入的物体，但皮克扣住他的腰在穴口周围的臀肉上反复揉捏，未经人事的小穴慢慢放松下来，于是皮克又加进了一根手指，开始缓慢地抽动着。  
“嗯…Geri”他从来没有经历过这些，异样的感觉开始侵蚀梅西的神经，皮克的搅弄很有技巧，鬼知道他也才17岁哪里学会的这些，但总之他现在生出了一种奇异的快感。  
“啊！”指尖突然触碰到某一点梅西不由得尖叫出声，然后浑身剧烈地颤抖着，刚刚只是有点硬的分身彻底站了起来。  
皮克的眼睛一亮，对着那个地方仔细碾磨起来，原本还干涩的肠道开始变得湿润，已经有些许汁液顺着皮克的手指流到梅西白皙的大腿上，留下一道道淫靡的水痕。  
“Geri…停下…啊”梅西面色潮红，急切地喘息着，情欲慢慢爬上双眼，皮克看着他迷乱起来的表情，觉得是时候了，他抽出手指，分开梅西的双腿，让它们缠在自己的腰上，然后用自己硬挺的顶端去研磨那条正流着水的缝隙，等到他的阴茎也沾上了足够多的淫液，腰用力一挺。  
“啊！慢点…”刚才他在迷迷糊糊中看到这个庞然大物的时候内心就是拒绝的，他怎么可能容纳得下那个东西，现在它就不由分说地闯了进来，简直像要劈开他，他本能地往后躲，却被皮克死死地钳住腰，缓缓地将性器送进他的身体。  
“哦，Leo，你真棒，看，一下子吞进去了这么多”皮克俯下身将头埋进他的颈窝，同时开始缓慢摆动腰肢。  
梅西现在的感觉可不那么好，脑袋又昏又胀，那里更是疼得要命，但最让他觉得羞耻的是他能感受到他的肠肉在皮克深一下浅一下的抽动中不知餍足地吸吮纠缠着他的性器，虽然他残存的理智还没有接受，但他的身体已经先一步享受着快乐。  
“啊，宝贝儿，你简直不知道你那里有多么紧致”他简直不敢想象这些话是从这个傻小子嘴里说出来的，他居然还有这个本事呢，梅西突然有点想笑，但身下传来的快感容不得他去想这些。  
“嗯…”当皮克硕大的性器摩擦过他的敏感点的时候梅西终于舒服得哼出了声，好吧，他不得不承认这种感觉不赖，如果这样就能取悦他，那再好不过了，但梅西显然低估了一个发情期alpha毫无人性的占有欲。  
在经历了一次高潮射出来之后，梅西有些虚脱地躺在床上，皮克有一下没一下地亲吻着他的胸口，性器还插在他的体内，他的穴肉正在经历高潮过后的密集收缩着，他本以为就这样完了，但皮克突然又开始抽动起来，并且他惊慌地发现那根东西比刚才又胀大了几分，人总是在危险来临的时候才会意识到。  
梅西慌乱地推搡着他，用脚去踹他的屁股，皮克一把抓住他的脚踝举过肩膀，同时压住他的另一条腿，狠狠地向前一挺，性器尽数没入他体内。  
“啊…Geri…快停下…不行…我受不了的”生理性的泪水被刺激出来，薄荷的味道突然在他周身肆虐开来，皮克蓝色的瞳孔紧缩，盯着身下的男孩那眼神就像在看一只等待着被拆吃入腹的猎物，梅西知道自己完了，眼前的男人已经彻底进入了发情期。  
这个姿势可以让他进入到最深的地方，皮克每一下都全部抽出然后再重重插入，肉体剧烈碰撞发出‘啪啪’的声音。  
“别…啊…Geri…停下…放过我…求你了”大量的液体随着皮克的抽插从肠道里流出来，他从来没有想过有一天自己会变成这样。  
“为什么？Leo，你难道不想要我吗？”  
“不…我会坏掉的…Geri…求你”梅西胡乱地摇着头，眼泪被甩得到处都是。  
“你舍得看我这么难受吗？Leo…”  
皮克又弯腰去亲他，细碎的吻落在他的脸颊上，吻走他眼角的泪水，趴在他耳边用极尽温柔和委屈的声音说着，他停了下来，等待着梅西心甘情愿地去迎合他，他知道他会成功的，因为从小到大他们从来都不会眼看着对方受苦。  
果然，梅西放弃了挣扎，他舍不得看着皮克难受，从他允许他撬开自己的嘴巴开始，他就再也不可能拒绝他的任何请求了，他妥协了。  
感受到内壁微微颤抖着为他打开，皮克欣喜地给了他一个深吻，然后再无顾虑地疯狂俯下身去。  
“嗯…轻…轻点…Geri”梅西紧紧地攀着他的肩膀，双腿大开，主动地迎合着。  
突然像是顶到了一个什么柔软的地方，梅西立刻尖叫出声，皮克心神一晃，有些不可置信地看着他，还没等梅西做出反应就再次对着那个地方狠狠撞去，每撞一下就带出大量的汁液，那里像一个宝藏，有无数温暖的液体在等着他，他总觉得自己可能正在打开什么不得了的开关。  
梅西倒吸了一口气，这种感觉太过诡异，就像是他的身体里还隐藏着一个更神秘的甬道，正在等待着被发现被打开，不对，他还没有分化，哪来的什么生殖腔，说不定他是一个alpha呢，梅西一边哭一边绝望地想着，虽然那种可能性极小，他大概率还是一个beta，但总之绝不会是现在，像一个只会不停流着淫水任人操弄的omega。  
“Geri…Geri…不要…快拿出来…求你…真的求你了”梅西不管不顾地哭喊着，再也顾不上什么羞耻，他只知道如果再这样继续被操下去，他就全完了。  
皮克终于从刚刚短暂的惊愕中回过神来，他看着梅西乞求的模样，难得的拉回了一丝理智，抱起梅西的身体，让他跨坐在自己腿上，吻上他胸口凸起的红晕，身下节奏不减，但不再去顶撞那个地方。  
不知过了多久，直到梅西那可怜的性器已经再射不出任何东西，皮克才终于觉得自己快到了，紧抱着他的身体奋力冲刺了几下，尽数倾泻在了他体内。

那次他们呆在一起疯了好几个晚上，梅西觉得自己浑身的骨头都快散架了，皮克的发情期才过去，在那之后梅西气得几天都没有再理他，当然，直到他听说皮克要远走英国之前，他觉得杰拉德这个混蛋玩弄了他的感情，准确的说是他的身体，所以那几年总共也没有给他写过几封信，包括他回来之后的几个月里，也对他爱理不理的，不过后来皮克发现，梅西的床底下有一只箱子，里面全都是署名曼彻斯特寄来的信。


	4. 罰ゲーム（惩罚游戏）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又是一篇存货，主题是“惩罚”，可能有dirty talk啦各种play啦，时间有点久不记得了  
> 反正依旧是全篇开车  
> （我才发现这个合集还是不要一起看下来才好，可能真的会引起不适...

黑，透不过一丝光亮的黑，再怎么用力睁眼都是漆黑一片，足足反应了好几秒钟他才意识到自己的眼睛是被蒙住了，丝质的布料，貌似是领带一类的东西，身下柔软的触感让他知道他是躺在床上，周围安静得可怕，没有半点声音，他下意识地扭动了一下身子，金属相碰发出清脆的‘铛啷’一声，在黑暗里显得格外响亮吓了他一激灵，他这才发现自己的手被拷在一起绑在床头，而两只脚分别拷在床尾两头，身上还盖着一层薄薄的毯子，不寻常的紧贴感在提醒着他自己此刻正不着寸缕…被绑架了？！这是瞬间冲入脑海的第一反应，但他试着张了张嘴虽然有点哑却还能发出声音，不对，他努力去回想变成现在这样之前都发生了什么。  
梅西记得之前他是在酒吧，他们刚刚踢完赛季的最后一场比赛的第二天，他和几个朋友约好了在酒吧聚一聚，当然并不是队友，他也还是有一些生活中的朋友的，由于长久不出入这些地方，很快他就在灯红酒绿的嘈杂环境中被灌得神志不清，哦，他似乎还跳舞了，不知道疯了多久，然后他好像听到了一个熟悉的声音在叫他的名字，最后一刻模模糊糊出现在记忆中的就是那双深邃的蓝色眼睛……所以是Gerard？这里是Gerard的家？可他为什么要把自己弄成这样？  
“Geri…？”他试探着叫了一声，声音钻进空气里，然后立刻被吞没，没有回应。  
“Geri？Geri！杰拉德·皮克！你别跟我闹了！快点出来！”在确定房间里没有人之后梅西大声喊起来，但不管他如何叫喊如何挣扎着想要发出更大的声响都没有回应，像是被抛在了一个荒芜人烟的地方，看不见周遭的恐惧让他逐渐开始心慌。  
就在这时突然传来‘吱呀’的开门声，吓得他一激灵，赶紧竖起耳朵去听，来人轻轻关上门‘嘎啷’反锁起来，紧随而来的是皮鞋敲打在地板上发出‘啪哒、啪哒’的声音，不紧不慢，离他越来越近，‘哐’地一声什么东西被重重地放在床头柜上，然后他听到那人走到床边放慢步子‘哒哒’地踱来踱去，似乎在打量着他。  
“Geri？是你吗？”话刚出口，脚步声顿了顿，下一秒就感觉到灼热的呼吸拍打在他的耳畔，但那人依旧不说话，就在他准备继续开口的时候身上的毯子突然被一把掀开，这让他不禁惊呼出声，他可还记得自己是被扒了个干净。  
“不要…嘶…”身体本能地想要缩起来，但双脚被锁住一用力狠狠磕到了踝骨令他顿时吃痛地倒吸了一口气。  
带着凉意的粗糙的掌心覆上他的脸，呼吸声也越来越贴近，随之脸颊传来一阵湿润的触感，他在…舔他？而且是用极其色情的方式，一寸寸向下游走，同时那双大手粗暴地抚摸过他的皮肤，他还刻意隐藏了自己身上的气息，这一切都不符合他以往的认知，不，不是Geri，他下意识地反应，被剥夺了视觉的恐慌感开始向他袭来。  
“放开我！你不是Geri，你到底是谁？”他不安地扭动着，却又碍于手脚上的镣铐不敢太用力，最终只能是徒劳。  
男人湿热的唇舌来到他胸前，然后一口咬上他的乳头，“啊！”身体猛地向上弹了一下，被一只大手用力按回去，他还企图做出最后的挣扎，直到感觉男人的手按在他裸露的下体上，这回他彻底不敢动了。  
“不要…Geri，如果是你的话，说句话好不好？让我知道是你，不要不说话，求你了…”声音终于染上哭腔，恐慌与不安侵占了他的大脑，他不敢想象如果现在正在对他上下其手的男人不是皮克他该怎么办，可能，他明天就会登上各大报纸的头条，可能他的职业生涯从此就完了，可能他会被全世界抛弃，可能…男人湿热痴缠的吻还在继续，一只手开始往他的大腿内侧伸去。  
“Geri，是你吧？一定是你对不对，求求你…跟我说句话…”他想不了那么多了，不停地开口求着身上的男人，从心底祈祷这只是皮克跟他开的一个玩笑。  
当那只手触到他大腿根最隐秘的地方那里的肌肉开始不自觉的颤抖时，男人的动作忽然停了下来，然后梅西听到了一声轻笑。  
“你还真是敏感”低沉的、略带调笑的语气。  
多么熟悉的声音，如果能动的话梅西一定会毫不犹豫地抬脚踹他。  
“Gerard！我就知道是你，你别玩了，赶紧把我放开！”虽然忍不住怒骂出口，但在听到Gerard声音的那一刻他心里着实松了一口气。  
“放开？那可不行，今夜才刚刚开始呢”话落皮克托起梅西的脑袋强制地撬开他的嘴给他灌下了一杯水。  
“咳咳…你到底想干嘛？！”灌得太急差点被呛到，他猛咳了几下，在理解了他话中的意思后另一种意义上的恐惧不由得滋生出来。  
“就是怕你口渴了，哦，对了，提醒一下，现在可是深夜，你最好不要再像刚刚那样叫，如果你不想把邻居们都引过来的话”果然这句话让梅西乖乖的噤了声。  
很好，皮克非常满意地勾起嘴角，然后露出他那标志性的想要干点坏事时的表情，当然梅西是看不到的。  
“…你先把我的眼睛解开”即使已经知道面前的人就是皮克，但失去了视觉的不适感还是令他稍感惴惴不安，他努力转过头去蹭着手臂，企图能把绑在眼睛上那根带子蹭掉。  
“不行哦”皮克眼疾手快地将他的脑袋扳正又把领带系紧了些“你再乱动的话我就把你的手也绑到两边去”话音刚落梅西就脑补了一下那个姿势，然后脸颊就立刻飞上一抹红晕，不行，那太羞耻了，绝对不行，于是他也不敢再动了，咬着嘴唇忐忑地等待男人接下来的动作，心里已经开始盘算着一会儿恢复自由怎么杀了他。  
“Leo，不要再想那些没可能的事情了，你知道你现在像什么吗？”皮克凑近他的耳边，那只小巧可人的耳垂早就红得透着血色“就像一只待宰的小羔羊”  
变态…还没等他骂出口吻就又落了下来，这回直接印在他的大腿上。  
“喂…啊~”皮克叼起他大腿内侧的一块软肉咬了下去，使梅西即将出口的脏话生生变了调，白皙的皮肤上瞬间出现一个红痕，皮克来了兴致，又埋头在那周围啃了几口，引来身下人的连连娇喘，几点红痕聚在一起，现在它像一朵梅花开在他最隐秘的地方。  
“真漂亮”梅西早就羞红了脸，现在更是浑身都透着一层粉红色，从刚才开始他的大腿肌肉就在轻颤着，但皮克还是感觉到从他说出第一句话那里就明显放松了下来，所以他更愿意把此刻的颤抖当成是一种期待，他决定不再等了，准备正式开始今夜的‘狂欢’。  
动作又停了下来，梅西绷起神经，听到皮克走到床边从床头柜上拿起了什么，发出‘嘎啦嘎啦’的声音，然后那人爬上床，紧接着他就感觉肚子上一凉，腹肌本能地收缩起来。  
“等下、啊…你放了什么”直觉告诉他那是冰块，不是吧，他要玩这个？他是什么时候冻的这东西，就在他睡觉的时候？不对，这不是现在该考虑的事情，皮克正用他那灵活的舌头引导着那块冰凉的块状物在他腹部游走，湿滑冰冷的感觉从他的肚皮上蔓延开来，皮肤和口腔的热度加速着冰块的融化，留下一大片凐湿的水迹，看上去色情无比，皮克的两只手也不闲着，一边揉捏着他胸前的挺立一边玩弄他胀起的囊袋，眼看着那顶端慢慢抬起了头。  
“嗯…皮克，放开…别玩了”梅西难耐的扭动着身体，却又不敢动得太厉害，虽然手铐都被‘贴心’的垫上了内衬，但在之前的剧烈挣扎过后关节已经开始隐隐作痛，明天他可还想用他的脚去走路呢。  
“玩？宝贝，你是不是搞错了什么”皮克捏起他的下巴，把最后剩下的一小块冰渡进了他嘴里“这可是对你的惩罚”  
闻言梅西不由心头一颤，“惩罚？什么惩罚？”  
“哦？记性这么差？昨天晚上刚刚做过的事情现在就忘了”  
昨天晚上？梅西在脑子里飞快的运转着，但除了去喝了点酒跳了跳舞之外还是什么都想不起来，他该不会因为自己跟别人出去喝酒就生气了吧，再说那几个人皮克平时也都认识的呀，看到他紧抿着嘴巴真的在认真回忆但还是一脸茫然的样子，皮克不禁怒火更甚。  
“好，没关系，我会让你慢慢想起来的”语气不复一开始的玩闹调戏，在一起这么多年梅西还是能轻易听出他什么时候是在开玩笑而什么时候是真的生气的，心中大叫不好，却又无从躲避。  
皮克手下的力道加重，按揉着他逐渐硬起来的下体，直到那个小东西完全抬起了头直挺挺地指着他，他伸出两根手指弹了弹，床上的人身子剧烈颤了一下发出一声嘤咛。  
“Leo，看，只是碰两下你就硬了，昨天晚上你是不是硬得更厉害呢”皮克的眼前又浮现出昨天晚上他赶到酒吧时候看到他站在舞池中央围在一群男男女女中扭动着还被人上下其手一脸迷乱的场面，上帝作证他当时连杀人的心都有了，就算不顾及他也要顾及媒体，虽然那是个私人酒吧老板平时邀请的大多是朋友，但万一被偷拍了去可不是小事，不对，不顾及他也不行。  
掌心还沾着刚刚化掉的冰水，如同涂抹润滑油一样抚过他的全身，在昏黄的灯光下看上去像是整个人镀上了一层透明的薄膜，视觉被剥夺使得其他所有的感官都被放大，指尖所及之处皆引起阵阵涟漪，湿热的唇舌还在啃噬他的敏感带，脚尖不自觉的蜷起，梅西只能大口喘着气去缓解这浑身上下传来的奇异快感，性器顶端开始冒出白色的前液。  
这让皮克有点惊讶，还没有触碰和被插入，仅仅是用手摸过身体他就快要射了，同时更加愤怒，他的Leo，第一次上床的时候还会害羞得把自己埋进枕头里，听到些下流话就会脸红的小家伙，什么时候也变得这么淫荡了，哦不对，从他看到他贴着一堆男人的身体扭屁股的时候他就该知道了，哼，他其实早就被自己操熟了，现在都学会欲求不满的出去找男人了不是么。  
想到这里皮克决定不再留情，从柜子里摸摸索索掏出个小东西，还好之前买避孕套的时候被店家硬塞的东西还没有丢掉，撕开包装，那是一个管状的物体，很细，也不长，一头还带着个粉色蝴蝶结形的装饰品，皮克扒开他颤抖着的阴茎顶端的冠状沟，把那玩意儿塞到了他的尿道中。  
“啊！不要…”在插进来的一瞬间梅西就意识到那是什么东西，也明白了皮克想做什么，拼了命地挣扎起来，床被晃得发出‘嘎吱嘎吱’的声音，皮克‘啧’了一声，牢牢按住他的腰。  
“别动！”皮克已经在四处搜寻哪里有绳子了，他有点后悔没有把他整个都绑在床上。  
“唔…Geri，我错了，我以后再也不去酒吧了，你放开我吧…”见硬的不行，只能来软的，梅西只好使出最后一招，努力发出自己最甜腻软糯的声音撒着娇企图博得一丝同情，皮克向来最吃他这一套，但这次似乎没怎么管用，他依旧用他那色情的唇舌和指尖在梅西的身上四处点火，挑逗着他最后的理智，欲望早已被撩拨起来，身体里像有一团火，堵在小腹，无法散发，大脑被折磨得快要炸开，不停发出难受的呻吟声。  
“怎么样，想起来了吗？嗯？”皮克握住他已经胀得不行的小兄弟，缓慢地上下撸动着，蝴蝶结在随着他的节奏轻轻晃动，像是有无数滚烫的液体被堵在那里叫嚣着想要涌出来，却只能从那个被堵住的小口往外渗出一点点。  
梅西此时根本无法去思考和消化他的问题，难以消解的欲望吞噬了他的思想，只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟，到最后干脆变成细声呜咽。  
“是我摸你更舒服还是那些人？昨天晚上他们摸你的时候你也射了吗？”皮克当然知道他根本没硬，昨天把他带回来洗澡的时候他就检查过他的身体了，除了…脖子上留下的几个吻痕和手臂上的指印，现在还留在那里明目张胆地挑战着他的怒火。  
“嗯…你…你舒服，Geri，快给我”泪水顺着他的脸颊流下来，不知是被刺激出来的还是委屈得哭了，总之他已经不能控制自己在说什么，本能地只想着去讨好这个正握住他的命根子折磨他的男人。  
“给你什么？嗯？Leo，你想要什么？”狠狠地掐了一把他滑腻的腰。  
“啊…哈…我想射！求你了，Geri，让我射，我要受不了了！…”梅西的脖子高高后仰，不停用手铐敲击着床沿，不管不顾地发出哭喊。  
受不了？他才要受不了，皮克心想，大半夜看着自己的恋人在酒吧和一群人摇曳生姿谁能受得了？但他毕竟还没有丧失理智，也知道再这样下去会对他的身体不好，于是梅西话音刚落他就把那个东西拔了出去，积攒了太多的精液终于在刹那间喷涌而出，一部分射在皮克的手心里，一部分洒在他自己身上，身体重重地落回床上，大腿还在经历高潮过后的痉挛，梅西大口喘息着。  
待到床上的人平复下来，皮克解开他脚上的脚铐和绑在床头的皮带，刚脱离束缚梅西就立刻把自己缩起来，想要扯过床单盖住身体，但他的双手还依然被拷在一起，皮克取下系在他头上的领带，然后就露出了一双茫然的眼睛，深棕色的瞳孔沾染着一层水汽，无助又委屈地看着他，整张小脸都垮了下来上面还挂着些许泪痕，瘪起嘴，抽抽搭搭的，皮克看了不禁失笑，这也太可爱了吧，他走过去坐在床边抬起他的下巴，伸出舌头轻舔他的脸颊。  
“Leo，如果你不想以后每天都来一次的话，最好不要用这种眼神看我”  
梅西本来刚想要索吻，闻言忿忿地撇过头，他真是脑子不清楚了，居然指望这个色情混蛋能说出什么好话。  
皮克盯着他遍布水渍和红痕的身体，一个从前只能在心里偷着想想的阴暗念头突然浮现出来，想着一定是自己平时太宠他了，才导致他如今这样无法无天的，也是时候该教育他一下让他知道谁才是他的男人了，想到这里就立刻丢掉了刚才的那一点心软，又往床里面坐深了一点，一把将那个缩成一团的小家伙捞过来，让他趴在自己腿上。  
“你又想干嘛！”梅西本以为已经结束了，突然被拽过来还是这样的姿势让他不禁又慌了起来，毕竟不像之前被铐在床上动弹不得，于是手脚并用的在他腿上扑棱。  
‘啪’的一下，清脆响亮的声音让两个人都愣住了，梅西睁大眼睛，不敢相信这个男人竟然…竟然打了他的屁股，而皮克愣住是因为虽然一直都知道他的屁股又翘又嫩，他也揉过很多次，但没想到打起来居然手感这么好，柔嫩的臀肉就像两颗布丁一样弹动了两下，白皙的皮肤上转瞬间就泛起了一片红印，他弯起眼角，湖蓝色的眼底尽是深深的笑意。  
“你、你…变态！”顾不上自己还赤裸着身体，抬起腿就要去踢他，被皮克一把抓住脚踝按了下去，用一只手固定住他的双腿，然后又使劲儿抽了一下。  
“啊！”这一下结结实实，直接让梅西叫出了声。  
“都说了这是惩罚，你要是再挣扎的话我可就不保证力度了”  
这是他今天第二次想要杀了皮克，但他的手还被铐着，此刻受制于人，况且他太了解皮克，知道这个不知轻重的混蛋在生气的时候什么事情都做得出来，之前就曾经因为吃醋把他做到第二天训练的时候腿还在发抖，他可不想明天屁股痛到走不了路，权衡之下最终不再反抗，把头埋进手臂里。  
皮克见他老实下来满意地笑了笑，大手放在他的屁股上，手掌几乎能整个覆盖住他的臀瓣，在上面重重地抓了几把，形成一块红一块白的指印，他反复揉捏着，甚至还低头在那上面咬了一口。  
“嗯…”梅西不安地扭着屁股，心跳得比刚刚更厉害，不知是在期待还是在恐惧。  
皮克揉够了，扬起手，又拍了下去。  
“唔…”臀肉一阵紧致的收缩，梅西咬紧床单避免叫出声，心里却只想骂人，混蛋！说好的不会那么用力呢！  
看着那红润的水蜜桃般的臀瓣上马上又浮出一道巴掌印，这让皮克更加兴奋，他觉得自己体内潜藏着的施虐因子快要被唤醒了，但是面对这样诱人的屁股，实在让人难以克制狠狠蹂躏它的欲望，试问有谁不会觊觎这样的屁股呢…内心虽然在纠结，手却没有停下来，一下一下的拍打着，趴在腿上的人愈发止不住的颤抖。  
“唔…嗯…Geri…”眼泪又被刺激了出来，一开始难以忍受的痛感渐渐消失，取而代之的是一种可耻的快感，脑中升腾出一股愉悦的感觉，仿佛内心深处早就渴望着被这样对待，某种欲望在试探着冒头并释放出来，皮克的动作仍在继续，梅西的手从刚刚开始就被抓了过去固定在背后，现在的姿势像极了某种刑罚，他却反而在为此兴奋，他为自己这样的意识而感到无比羞耻，委屈和不甘一齐涌上来，终于低低地抽泣起来。  
皮克手下的动作一顿，当然不是因为小家伙又哭了，而是他发现了一件事情，一个硬硬的东西抵在了他的大腿上。  
“Leo，你又硬了，呵，原来你喜欢被粗暴地对待啊，所以是我平时对你太温柔了，你才去找别的男人吗？还是说…女人也可以？”说着又用力打了两下。  
“啊！…啊…呜…我没有…”梅西下意识地辩解着，但是他也不能解释为什么那个之前刚射过的东西现在又硬了，并且他隐约回忆起了昨天晚上发生的事情，喝过酒之后那几个朋友撺掇他一起去跳舞，他记得一开始他还是拒绝的，后来不知怎的就加入了，由于醉得厉害他甚至没有意识到他都做了些什么，现在想来似乎是有和几个不认识的人贴得很近…  
“Leo，不如我们试一下这样你会不会直接高潮呢？”皮克俯下身，向他的耳廓吹着气，低沉阴冷的语气直接让梅西打了个激灵，几秒之后才反应过来他说的是什么。  
“不...不要，Geri，放过我，求你了…我知道错了…啊！…”皮克显然不打算理会他的求饶，一下下的掌掴落在他的屁股上，‘啪啪’地击打声响彻在房间里，很快那两片臀瓣就都变得充血般殷红。  
“唔…Geri…快停下…我真的知道…啊！…知道错了…”他已经几乎哭不出声音了，分不清到底是疼痛还是愉悦，总之这种强烈的被征服的快感快要吞噬了他，他觉得自己好像又要射了，身体完全依靠本能的，挺动着腰用发热的性器去蹭他的大腿，皮克又一次伸手捏住他肿胀的阴茎根部。  
“Leo，叫我daddy，我就给你”  
皮克抓起梅西的头发让他看着自己，梅西迷蒙着眼睛，没有反应过来，眼泪混杂着口水顺着他的嘴角向下蜿蜒，手掌又落了下来。  
“啊!…嗯…”他的嘴一张一合“da…daddy”  
“听不清楚呢”皮克手下用力将他的脑袋抬高了些。  
“唔…daddy”  
“还是听不清，再大点声！”  
“啊！…daddy！给我！求你！”  
“真乖，宝贝”  
再一次没有经过任何触碰的高潮和射精，梅西瘫软在皮克身上，连动根手指的力气都没有，想骂人都骂不出了，不过这件事本来就是他的错，他心想，如果这样能让皮克消气的话那也没什么不行的，以后再慢慢跟他算账就是了。  
皮克这会儿倒是格外温柔地摸着他的头发安抚，也解开了他的手铐，全然不复刚才的凶狠模样，梅西有点疑惑他为什么还不抱自己去洗澡，像是在等待着什么，但他已经累得不想再说话，只想就这样睡过去，勉强翻了个身忽然发觉哪里不对劲，下意识的伸手去摸，触手一片湿滑，臀缝中竟有液体流出来，这时他才感觉到浑身从内到外传来的燥热，大概是刚才的快感太过强烈，以至于没有注意到身体不知不觉中发生的变化，抬起头，看到皮克湛蓝色眼睛深处藏着的笑意，他确定了心中那个刚刚察觉到的事实。  
“你…你在那杯水里下了药？！”  
皮克挑了挑眉，不置可否，看来药效已经开始了，好吧，梅西紧握着拳头，适才的那点儿内疚一挥而散，这是他今天第n次想杀了这个男人再杀死自己，但不受控制的喘息声正从喉咙里跑出来，连续高潮过后的余韵使他的身体还在微微颤抖使不出半点力气，而这些还不是最主要的，最重要的是来自后穴磨人的巨大空虚感。  
“只是一点点催情的东西而已，别这样瞪着我，宝贝，那玩意儿可不会让你湿成现在这个样子”皮克弯起眼睛看着他，同时将手伸到那个窄小的缝隙画着圈。  
梅西的脸又红了，闭上嘴不再说话，是的，从皮克跟他说第一句话的时候他就想要了，他们有一段时间没做了，连他自己都不知道他的身体已经渴求到这种程度，这么多年来来皮克永远都会很好的满足他，把他操得舒舒服服的，他早已彻底变成了一个淫荡的男人，只是一直羞于承认，但他的身体可不会撒谎。  
皮克把他放到床上，然后起身又去柜子里翻找这什么，梅西已然无暇去理，他紧紧攥着床单闭着眼睛不停发出隐忍的呻吟，不多会儿皮克拿着一个盒子走了过来扔在他面前。  
“打开它”  
梅西看了那个盒子一眼，他知道那是什么，心下一凉，抬起头望向皮克，今晚他是真的已经被折磨怕了，竟罕见的露出怯生生的表情，皮克看着他那双湿漉漉的落水小猫一样的眼睛，咽了咽口水，忍住想要立刻吻上去的冲动，依旧面无表情，梅西见他面色没有丝毫松动，终于放弃了，一点点蹭着挪过去，打开盒子取出里面的东西，那是一根粗长的按摩棒，虽然比不上皮克的大家伙，但用来做扩张是最合适的，他们以前也曾这样玩过，只是不是在现在这种情况下，梅西握着那玩意儿，感觉手都在颤抖。  
“来吧，自己做，还有，把脸转到那边去”皮克干脆往床上一躺，双手交叉枕在脑后，饶有兴致地看着他。  
梅西勉强支撑起身体转过身背对着皮克的视线，跪在床上尽量分开双腿，犹豫着将手指小心翼翼地伸进了自己已经湿润的小穴，如果是平常梅西打死都不会这样做，虽然他也自慰过，在和皮克分开的时候，但绝不是在他面前，而此刻药物的作用击败了理智，再加上刚才在极致的羞耻中下产生的快感，竟让他生出了一股隐隐的期待。  
肠液分泌得足够多，这使他进入得十分顺利，在里面探索着，很快就不满足于一根手指，他尝试着又直接塞进了两根。  
“吁~”皮克吹了声口哨“宝贝儿，你可真是太淫荡了，看看你的屁股，它现在扭得就像一个欲求不满的婊子”在他们的性事中皮克从来没有对他说过这种羞辱性的话，但今夜一切都变得不一样。  
强烈的耻辱带来的快感让梅西也变得前所未有的敏感，他不停搅弄着自己的后穴，直到碰到了一个地方，失声喊了出来，手臂发软整张脸都贴到了床上，臀部高高撅起穴口一开一合地吞吐着他的手指，皮克盯着那个幽深的穴口，眼睛眯起眸光变沉，呼吸声也慢慢粗重起来。  
“好了，现在把它塞进去，记住，要慢一点”皮克低哑着声音开口。  
不用他说梅西也迫不及待了，他拿起那根东西紧咬着下唇慢慢塞了进去，柱身上遍布的颗粒摩擦着他的内壁，一点点向前深入，手腕一颤，一不小心就顶到了那个地方。  
“啊…嗯…哈…”呻吟声无法抑制地溢出唇瓣，伴随着粘腻的水声，让整个房间的温度都上升了许多。  
皮克也不好受，他早就硬了，还一直忍到现在，他的小兄弟此刻正被锁在在牛仔裤里面抗议，而那个看上去就无比诱人的甬道就摆在他面前，里面却塞着那根冰凉的按摩棒，他甚至不知道这到底是在惩罚谁了。  
“别停下来，继续顶那个地方，就像我每次操你那样”  
“别…别说了”梅西只想堵住自己的耳朵不去听他这些流氓话。  
“这样你就受不了？每次我操你的时候你可都会哭着求我更深一点呢，哦对，就说上一次在诺坎普的更衣室里，还记得吗？你跪在地上求我，对，就像这样，再深一点，全吞进去…”皮克一边说着一边打开了那上面的开关，按摩棒突然震动起来。  
“啊！…啊…Geri…停…停下”猝不及防的，快感直接顺着脊背窜上了他的大脑，已经疲软的下体被刺激得竟又有了抬头的趋势，梅西浑身颤抖着趴在床上，手也耷拉了下来，任那个东西自己在他体内剧烈的震动着，从嗓子眼里溢出的呻吟都乱了节奏逐渐变得破碎，身下的床单一片湿润…这样的景象实在太过淫乱了。  
“Geri…Geri…”梅西急促地叫着他的名字。  
“嗯？怎么了？”皮克凑过去，接管了他手中的按摩棒，不深不浅地抽插着，同时俯下身握住他的手，利用巨大的体型差将他整个罩在身下，亲吻着他的后颈。  
“…我想要…你…”小声的嘤咛。  
“想要什么？我现在不是已经在动了嘛”皮克心知他也已经到了极限，也只能逞最后的口舌之勇。  
“嗯…不够，我想要你…啊…要你进来！”药物将他的情欲彻底释放出来，按摩棒根本就满足不了他，梅西恨不得伸手去够皮克的家伙。  
“…这可是你说的”不打算继续忍耐，话音刚落皮克就把那个还在震动的玩意儿拔了出来扔到床下紧接着一把将他掀了过来，抬起他的双腿按向胸口让他自己用手抓着，然后迅速脱下裤子，放出他早就跃跃欲试的硕大，对着那个还无法闭合吐露着淫液的小穴，直接插了进去，毫不犹豫地，尽根没入。  
“啊！—”等了一个晚上的进入，被一插到底的满足感让梅西失声尖叫起来，身体瞬间绷紧，随后大口地喘息着去适应体内那不同于按摩棒的巨大。  
终于感受到熟悉的内里紧致温热的包裹，皮克也爽得重重地呼了口气，好不容易忍住想立刻在里面驰骋的欲望，腾出手去按摩他还在隐隐作痛的臀肉帮助他放松，等到感觉肠肉的收缩逐渐更有规律，皮克才开始握着他的腰一深一浅地抽插起来。  
“啊，宝贝儿，你那里面真是太美好了”感受着内壁被自己的肉棒一点点撑开，刚离开一点就又急急地绞上来，就像一张不懂满足嗷嗷待哺的小嘴儿，他沉醉在这副身体里无法自拔，就像他从很多年前就落入了这个男孩的爱情陷阱里，但他一点都不想逃离。  
“嗯…啊…Geri…吻我”梅西努力抬起头索吻，皮克勾起嘴角俯下身给了他一个等待了两天的绵长的亲吻。  
舌头在口腔里温柔地纠缠，交换着彼此的津液，唇齿间不时发出动情的喘息声，缱绻又缠绵，只这一个吻就足以让梅西忘记他之前的所有恶劣的所作所为。  
一吻结束皮克抓起他的小腿缠在自己腰上，深深地注视着那双迷乱诱人的眼睛，然后加快了身下的动作。  
“啊…Geri…慢点…”  
“宝贝儿，你下面那张小嘴儿可不是这样说的，撒谎可不是个好习惯”皮克红着眼，完全陷入到可怕的快感和占有欲中，每一下都全力插入，然后抽出到了快要脱离的时候再用力插到更深的地方，那甜蜜紧致的甬道中不停分泌出更多的淫液随着他的每一次抽插被挤出来，顺着他的大腿流下。  
“噢，Leo，我的小宝贝儿，你简直不知道你有多棒…”思想完全不受控制，皮克觉得他这辈子说过的流氓话恐怕都不会比这个晚上更多，身下的节奏不减，肉体拍打的声音、止不住的呻吟、色情的话语伴随着淫靡的水声，回荡在整个房间。  
“嗯…嗯…”  
“我多想把你绑在家里，任谁都碰不到你，然后每天回家你都要张开腿吃下我的肉棒，最好把你操死在床上，你哪也去不了，宝贝，你想不想？嗯？”又是一记更深更用力的顶弄，皮克故意停下来，等待梅西的回答。  
“啊！…想，Geri…给我…狠狠地操我…快…我要你！！”梅西伸出手胡乱地攀着他的后背，同时更加夹紧他的腰将他拉下来让性器进入得更深，皮克轻吻了一下他湿漉漉的眼睛。  
“好，听你的”然后更加疯狂地俯下身去，他们相拥着彻底坠入纵情的深渊，开始了最后狂乱的沉沦。

结束的时候两人共同攀上了云端，梅西已经不知道是第几次高潮，再射不出任何东西的性器可怜的抖动着最后一滴精液，整个人像被抽掉了全部的力气，连话都说不利索一句，趴在皮克的怀里，但嘴还微微张着，像是在呢喃着什么，皮克把耳朵贴过去，然后就听到一声极其微弱却动人的  
“Geri…我爱你…”  
皮克笑了起来，亲吻着他汗湿的发顶。  
“Leo，我也爱你，比这世上任何人都爱”  
估计明天又要下不了床了，梅西一定会怪他，但他一点都不担心，因为他心里知道梅西总会原谅他的，就像从小到大，他们每一次都会原谅和包容对方所有的任性一样，在这世上亿亿万万的人中，没有人比他们更懂得该怎样去爱对方，他们永远都不会分开。


End file.
